Golden Sun: Book One
by Azul Eclipse
Summary: A simple novelization of Golden Sun (the original). This will likely become an Isaac/Jenna fic much later on. Note: This story has one less chapter than the summary below indicates. Chapter 6 is up. Please R/R!
1. Three Friends

**Disclaimer: Everything Golden Sun is all Nintendo's.  I own nothing Golden Sun related (except two little cartridges that have consumed my life recently).  **

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.  This is my first fanfic, a simple novelization.  Hope you enjoy, and please read and review.**

        Jenna sat up quickly, panting.  Her temples throbbed with the memory of that day, three years ago.  In a fit of anger, she threw her covers off the bed and sat, alone, on her bed.  Alone, just as she had been for three years now.

        Well, not quite alone.  Isaac and Garet had always been there, helping to steady her.  Isaac especially understood part of what she had been through, since his father had been lost in the same storm that claimed Jenna's family.  But Jenna knew from talking with him that something else had happened to Isaac that day.  The haunted look in his eyes held more than just the pain of a lost loved one.  They held something… deeper…

        Sighing, Jenna got up from her bed and padded out through the ruined wall to the dock.  The chill night air penetrated the loose nightgown she was wearing, causing an involuntary shiver.  She glanced at herself in the calm water of the river, so much calmer than it had been three years ago.  Her dark auburn hair fell in front of her dark brown eyes, spilling down to the small of her back.  Jenna felt she was a pretty girl, with a fiery disposition to match the fire in her eyes.  That fire, however, had been somewhat dimmed these past three years.

        "Gods, why can't I forget it? They're never coming back…" Jenna mumbled aloud.

        Jenna gave herself a mental slap.  Thinking about the past wasn't going to change anything.  The past was just that: past.  She had to concentrate on the present and future.  With determination in her step, she wheeled from the dock and reentered the house.  She glanced at the bed, then deciding sleep was futile, wandered into the kitchen.  She had to get a good breakfast for the big day today.

        As she grabbed some bread from the cupboard, Jenna idly wondered what Kraden was going to teach them on Mt. Aleph.  This trip was to be the next big step in their Psynergy training.  Isaac and Garet had been studying Psynergy diligently ever since the accident three years ago, and Jenna had joined them, more to fill the void that had opened in her life than anything else.  During their studies, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna had become very close friends, along with their teacher, Kraden.  Kraden had arrived from Tolbi about two months after the accident, wanting to study Mt. Aleph as part of his research on Alchemy, that long forgotten power that had lain hidden for centuries.  Jenna herself knew very little about the mysteries of Alchemy, but Kraden had taught her and the two boys the basics of Psynergy: the four elements and how to focus them.  Jenna thought it was very ironic that no matter how hard the two boys tried, she was more Psynergetically gifted than her friends.  They were more physically able, of course, but she loved to rub her talent in Garet's face.  After two years of intense training, Kraden had obtained permission for them to explore Mt. Aleph, provided that they didn't enter the sacred Sol Sanctum that lay within the mountain.

        Psynergy was actually the only thing in Jenna's life that was moving somewhere.  Everything else had become limp, tasteless… similar to this bread, Jenna thought, scrunching her nose in distaste.  She tossed the bread on the counter and held her hand over it.  Soon, the bread lay lightly toasted.  Jenna took a bite, then smiled.  Yes, there were advantages to being a Mars Adept.

        Jenna finished her toast and glanced out the window at the rising sun.  She had better get dressed soon.  She had promised Isaac she would meet him early in the morning, and she didn't want to look like she'd been up half the night.

*              *              *              *              *              *      

        Focus.

        Visualize.

        Concentrate. And…

        "Hyaaah!" Garet screamed.

        Slowly, the upright log moved along the ground.  Garet smiled, but continued to push, testing the limits of his Psynergy, when a voice interrupted his concentration.

        "Still training, huh, Garet?" the female voice inquired.

        Garet turned to face his friend Jenna, sweat beading his strong face.  "Oh, I'm almost done."

        "Good," Jenna said, "because it's almost time to leave.  I came to get you first because Isaac is still mending his roof after the storm last night."

        Garet ran a hand through his spiky reddish-brown hair.  He was a large boy with a muscular build and a temper almost quicker than Jenna's.  He knew Jenna had been on edge recently, so he tried to choose his next words carefully.

        "Isaac works hard."

        Jenna looked at him curiously.  "You both work hard… harder than you should."

        Garet turned away from Jenna's gaze and picked up the log he trained with. "Yeah," he grunted noncommittally, trudging towards the storage shed.

        Jenna was silent for a while, then said, "What happened to you two?"

        Garet put the log in its place outside the shed and replied without turning, "What do you mean?"

        "What happened to you two on that day… three years ago?"  When Garet failed to reply, Jenna tapped her foot testily.  "You and Isaac have been working yourselves to the bone, ever since the accident.  Something must have happened.  I can see it in you, I can see it in Isaac."

        Garet turned. "Jenna…" he started, then trailed off as words failed him.

        "Look, I appreciate your concern, but my family… is gone.  And so is Isaac's father," she said, turning her back on him.

        "Jenna, why are you mad at me?"

        Jenna had crossed her arms over her chest.  After a moment's silence, she said, "I just wish everyone would forget that day.  Nothing's bringing them back."

        Garet shifted his weight uncomfortably.  No matter how hard he tried, he always managed to irritate her.  "Jenna…"

        "We're late," she interrupted, moving to leave the yard.

        "Jenna…"

        She whirled on him.  "Are you coming or not? 'Cause I'll leave you behind."

        Garet started to say something, then just nodded.  Jenna continued out of the yard.   Garet shook his head as he gathered up his equipment.  That girl's temper was hotter than her Psynergy was.

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        "Are you done yet?"

        Isaac looked up from the thatching he was mending.  "I've still got a few gaps left, but I should be done soon, mother."

        Isaac's mother, Dora, gave her son an appreciative smile.  "Good. Keep at it."

        Isaac finished the thatching he was working on, then ran a hand through his unkempt blond hair.  His blue eyes narrowed as he counted two gaps left in the roof.  The storm had done some serious damage.  He had been patching holes all morning, and he was almost certain Jenna was becoming impatient with him.  They were due to climb Mt. Aleph today and learn about the sacred Sol Sanctum, and he was stuck patching a roof? Well, the only thing to do was to do the job quickly.  Isaac concentrated, and levitated some new thatching over to the next gap.  He inserted the thatching, then held his hands over the patch.  As he concentrated, the old strands of thatching wove themselves into the new strands, so that when he was finished there was no evidence that there had ever been a hole.

        Isaac clambered over to the next gap, his wiry build moving quickly and lightly across the delicate thatching.  He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes as he concentrated on the next gap.  His hair never cooperated with him; unruly tended to be an understatement.  He had finally given up on it, and just left it where it fell in the mornings.  Isaac had inherited his messy hair from his father.  His father, who was gone now…

        Isaac shook his head as he completed the last patch.  He still couldn't shake the feeling that if he had been stronger, his father would have survived.  Everyone would have survived.  He had gone for help as soon as the boulder broke loose, but they had found him and Garet unconscious after the storm.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what had happened to them. One thing he was sure of: because they had failed, everyone had died.  Jenna's family… and his father.

        "Good."  His mother's pronouncement brought Isaac out of his thoughts and back to the present.  He watched as she paced back and forth along the roof, examining his work.

        "You patched it quite nicely," his mother continued, glancing over at him.  "You're just like your father was at that age: dependable, hardworking…"

        She trailed off as Isaac lowered his gaze.

        "You still think about him, don't you, Isaac?" his mother asked softly.

        "Yeah," Isaac nodded slowly.

        "Isaac," Dora sighed, "I was devastated when Kyle died.  But I got through my grief, because you were there.  I still have you, Isaac, and that means more to me than anything else."

        Isaac looked at his mother, then wordlessly gave her a hug.

        "Ahem."

        Isaac turned with a start to see Jenna giving him an apologetic look from the top of the ladder.  He subconsciously brushed at his eyes before speaking.

        "Sorry I'm late, Jenna."

        "It's alright, I had to go get lazy back here," she replied.  "Good morning, ma'am." 

        "Good morning, Jenna."

        Jenna moved out of the way as Garet climbed up onto the roof.  "I resent that lazy comment, you know."

        Jenna flashed him an innocent smirk as Isaac smiled in spite of himself.  Those two were always bickering.

        "So where are you children off to today?" Isaac's mother asked, alleviating the tension.

        "We're going to climb Mount Aleph today, ma'am," Jenna answered.

        "Please, call me Dora, dear."  Isaac's mother shook her head.  "You kids and your games…"

        "Mom, this isn't a game," Isaac interjected. "It's part of our Psynergy studies."

        "Honestly, you children work so hard on your studies," Dora said, frowning at Isaac.  "Your mother would rather see you grow up to be a happy, ordinary man."

        Isaac shifted uneasily and glanced at his friends.

        "But I suppose you're still going to go," she continued.

        "You bet we are!" Garet exclaimed, stepping forward.  "We're going to learn all-"

        Suddenly, Garet's leg plunged through the thatching, all the way up to his knee.  A look of shock passed over his face as his skin reddened to match his hair.  Jenna and Isaac burst out laughing while Dora gave a small shake of her head.

        "I'm sorry, ma'am!" Garet said, struggling to free himself.  But as soon as he managed to extract his leg from the roof, his other leg fell through with a crash.

        Jenna's laughter redoubled as Isaac moved to steady his friend.  Once he was steady on his feet again, Garet apologized profusely.  "I'm really very sorry, ma'am… I'll patch it up real good!"

        "Don't worry about it, Garet," Isaac's mother said.  "You three should probably get going."

        Isaac gave his mother a questioning glance as Jenna's laughter subsided.

        "This old house is going to fall apart if you stay much longer," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

        Isaac smiled at his mother as Garet climbed gingerly over to the ladder and down.

        "Thank you, ma- I mean, Dora," Jenna said as she climbed down also.

        Isaac met his friends at the bottom of the ladder and they walked through their hometown, Vale.  It was a bright spring morning, and puppies were out playing in the paths.  It was a wonderful day for a hike.

        "My goodness, Garet," Jenna said, grinning mischievously, "you are such a klutz!"

        "So I got a little excited," Garet countered defensively. "It could have happened to anyone.

        "Yeah," Isaac cut in, "but you should have seen the look on your face when you went through the roof."

        The trio burst out in laughter as they crossed the bridge over the river and headed towards Kraden's cottage.

        "I wonder what we'll find on Mount Aleph," Jenna ventured.

        "It's probably just a boring old mountain," Garet yawned. "I want to know what's inside Sol Sanctum.  It must be important if the elders have sealed it off."

        "It's probably some insanely powerful weapon that only I can use," Isaac declared, whirling about to pose in front of his friends, drawing an imaginary sword from its imagined resting place.

        "That's our fearless leader, having delusions of grandeur again," Garet said, rolling his eyes.

        "Yeah, just because you're the only Venus Adept doesn't make you better than us Mars Adepts," Jenna challenged, punching Isaac in the arm.

        "I never claimed to be the leader," Isaac countered, continuing along the wooded path.  "I just said Venus Adepts get the coolest swords.  Remember the legendary Sol Blade?"

        Jenna rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, I think I remember from the last hundred times you've mentioned it, Isaac."

        Isaac ignored her.  "The Sol Blade, a weapon for an Earth Adept, with the all the power of Sol contained within its steel," he trailed off.

        Garet smacked him in the back of the head.  "Snap out of it, dude.  That blade has been lost for centuries, and you certainly aren't going to find it."

        Isaac glared back at him.  He was about to retort when Jenna interrupted.

        "Shhh! Can't you guys hear that?"

        Isaac looked at Jenna, but something in her expression and the tone of her voice told him to be quiet.  Soon, he could hear low voices discussing something.

        "They know almost nothing about Sol Sanctum," a male voice said wonderingly.

        "The elders of Vale must have forbidden entrance to all, even Kraden," a female voice answered.  A brief pause followed, then she continued, "Kraden… do you think we can use him?"

        Isaac listened to the conversation with a growing sense of dread… and familiarity.  Why did the voices sound so familiar?

        "Kraden knows much," the male voice continued thoughtfully. "We can use him."

        The female voice laughed, sending chills down Isaac's spine.  He knew that laugh.  But from where?

        "However, he's more stubborn that we expected… and cunning as well," the male voice countered.

        "If he fails to cooperate, we could always-" the female voice started, then cut short.  Before Isaac could make a move, a man and a woman rounded the corner and confronted them.  Suddenly, Isaac's memory became clear… and he wished it hadn't.

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        As the strange people stopped in front of them, Jenna heard Isaac quickly suck in his breath.  She could understand his surprise.  The man had blue hair that just matched the hue of his skin.  He was powerfully built, and had a large sword sheathed across his back.  The woman next to him was equally startling, with a nest of blond hair framing a pale face with reddish markings on the cheeks.  All in all, it was a frightening tableau, and the menacing looks on the strangers' faces put Jenna on the defensive.

        "What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

        "What are we doing here?" Garet countered indignantly.  Jenna winced internally.  Garet's big mouth could get them all into a lot of trouble.  She glanced sideways at Isaac, who seemed frozen in shock.

        "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" the woman asked angrily.  When she got no response, she took a menacing step forward.  "Answer me!"

        Suddenly, Isaac seemed to snap out of his trance.  "No," he said in a strange voice, "we were just going to meet with Kraden."

        The blue man looked sharply at Isaac, and Jenna felt the Venus Adept tense up next to her.  "Kraden's engagement is with you?"

        Jenna didn't appreciate the prying of these strangers.  "That's right," she entered emphatically, "we're off to see him right now.  And if you don't mind, we're a little late."

        "You think your appointment is more important than our own?" the woman spat incredulously.

        "Well then," the man interjected calmly, "go."  He smiled, and immediately Jenna wished he hadn't.

        "You're letting us go?" Isaac asked.

The woman cast a sharp glance at her companion.  "Saturos, are you certain?"

"We mustn't delay these children any longer, Menardi.  Come," the man, Saturos, said.  He turned and walked away.  Menardi gave the trio a withering glare, then followed Saturos as he left.

Jenna watched them go, then glanced at Isaac.  His gaze was transfixed on the spot where Saturos and Menardi had just been.  "Isaac, are you alright?"


	2. Sol Sanctum

**Disclaimer: I have just been informed that I do not own the Golden Sun franchise.  My nervous system has not yet recovered from the shock.**

**Author's Note: I'm afraid I neglected to mention my beta reader, Crab Apple Fairy, in the last chapter.  She makes my story nice and pretty, and I give her cheese.  It's a good deal.  On with the story!**

        "Isaac, are you alright?"

        Isaac dimly heard Jenna's voice, but he was lost in memories.  That terrible storm… The boulder destroying Jenna's dock… and then, as he ran for help, two voices…

        _"What a terrible storm!"_

_        "It's a miracle that even the two of us survived."_

_        "Yes… the fury of Sol Sanctum is even greater than we anticipated."_

_        Isaac held his breath as the voices paused._

_        "That switch… it must have been a trap."_

_        "Indeed," the male voice sounded thoughtful.  "We must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum."_

_        "Isaac, wait up!" Isaac cringed as he heard Garet's voice behind him.  He hoped the two strangers hadn't heard that._

_        "You there!" Isaac's hopes evaporated as he looked up at a man with blue hair that matched his blue skin…_

        "Isaac!"

        Isaac blinked at his sudden return to reality.  Jenna was standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face.  "What's the matter with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

        Isaac didn't reply.  How could he tell Jenna?  That those two were responsible for the death of her entire family… no, he couldn't tell her that.  She'd been spending the past three years trying to get over that day, and Isaac couldn't bring himself to remind her.

        "Dude, you need to get a grip.  They're just a couple of creepy strangers," Garet said, looking after them.  "Really creepy…" he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Isaac to hear.

        "I'm alright," Isaac finally ventured.  "Just a little… shocked, that's all."

        Jenna gave him a skeptical look.  "No, really," Isaac insisted, dodging her gaze.  "We'd better get going.  We're already late meeting Kraden."

        "All right," Jenna relented, and with that the group continued down the path to Kraden's cottage.

        Isaac gave his head a mental shake.  He needed to shape up, or Jenna and Garet would start thinking he was losing his mind.  He resolved to keep Saturos and Menardi out of his mind.

        The trio approached Kraden's cottage to find the wise scholar pacing outside his front door, muttering to himself.  Isaac slowed to a halt at the old man's odd behavior, allowing him to just overhear part of Kraden's inner debate.

        "They spoke as though they'd seen Sol Sanctum with their own eyes… and they knew far too much about Alchemy and the lighthouses.  More than even I, a trained Alchemy sage, have found in my many years of research.  Why are they here?"

        "Kraden! We're here," Garet called out.

        Kraden looked up at them, startled out of his thoughts.  "Oh, Garet, Jenna, Isaac.  Good to see you," he frowned slightly, furrowing his already wrinkled brow.

        "Are you alright, Kraden?" Jenna said, giving him an odd look.

        "Ah, yes, well…" Kraden said indecisively.

        "It's those two creeps, wasn't it?" Garet asked angrily.  "What were their names?"

        "Saturos and Menardi," Isaac supplied.  "Were they bothering you, Kraden?"

        "Well, yes.  They seem to want something from me.  And it seems they will stop at little to get it," Kraden scratched his white hair nervously.

        "They have no right to be bullying around an old scholar!" Jenna declared vehemently.  "I'd like to go back there and give them a piece of my mind."

        "Jenna, you can't!" Isaac cried impulsively.  When she gave him a strange look, Isaac answered meekly, "Saturos and Menardi… they're extremely powerful."

        Kraden gave Isaac a questioning glance.  "You're right, Isaac.  And they spoke of Sol Sanctum as though they'd been inside."

        "If they've been inside Sol Sanctum, they've gone against the will of the elders!" Garet said angrily.  "They could be thieves!"

        "We have to go tell the town elders!" Jenna cried, turning.  She and Garet began to set off when Kraden interrupted.

        "Wait! Children, you're far too hasty.  I have no way of verifying if what Saturos and Menardi said is true.  Further investigation is needed."

        Isaac looked at his teacher.  "What are you suggesting, Kraden?"

        "That we simply… verify… what they said."

        "How would we do that?" Garet asked, confused.

        Kraden took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.  "We can visit Sol Sanctum."

        "But… that's impossible, isn't it?" Garet continued.

        "Simply because the town elders forbid it?" Kraden shook his head.  "It's not impossible if no one sees us."

        Isaac felt a little excitement awaken within him.  They were going to see the inside of Sol Sanctum!  "I'm all for it.  We really should find out exactly what Saturos and Menardi were up to."

        "It can be our little secret, right?" Jenna said, a gleam in her brown eyes.

        "Exactly." Kraden said, smiling for the first time that morning.  "We'll make Isaac the leader, alright?"

        Isaac started.  Kraden wanted to make him the leader? "Uh…"

        "Are you sure Isaac's up to it?" Garet asked skeptically.

        "Oh, come on, Garet," Jenna said, rolling her eyes.  "Isaac's more cautious than you are, so he'll do fine."

        "Geez, you don't have to rub it in," Garet said defensively.

        "Well then," Kraden said, clapping his hands together, "it's settled.  Are you ready, Isaac?"

        "Yeah, sure," Isaac said, unsure.  At Garet and Jenna's sidelong glances, he repeated, "Yeah! Let's get going, then.  We want as much time to explore as possible."

        The four turned to leave when Kraden said, "Oh!" and raced inside his cottage.  He soon reappeared, holding four grayish-silver bags.  "We can go now."

        Isaac turned and walked back along the path.  He involuntary tensed as he passed the spot where they had met Saturos and Menardi, but continued on towards Mount Aleph, with Jenna, Garet, and Kraden close behind.

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        Menardi slinked back from the edge of the cliff.  "You were right, Saturos.  They're heading for Mount Aleph."

        Saturos smirked.  "Kraden's curiosity may well lead us to the keys to Alchemy."

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        Isaac crouched at the bottom of the stairs.  He kept an eye on the healer pacing above, then motioned to his friends to join him at the foot of the stairs.

        "What's up?" Garet asked.

        "I'm going to sneak up towards the top of the stairs, and as soon as the healer moves to the other side of the sanctum, I'll give the signal.  We'll all bolt for the path up Mount Aleph.  If one of us gets left behind, just distract the healer and the other three will go on without them.  Agreed?"

        Silent nods met his gaze.  Wasting no more words, Isaac crawled up to the top of the stairs.  As the healer approached on his rounds, Isaac sank back a little, then let out a breath as the healer passed by him.  As soon as the coast was clear, Isaac signaled to his friends and raced for the path.

        He stopped a little ways up the path and waited for everyone else to catch up.  Jenna was first, followed by the slower Garet.  Soon Kraden followed, wheezing slightly.

        "I think… we gave them… the slip," he panted.

        "Good," Isaac said.  "We can go slower now."

        The quartet turned and began to hike up the path.  As soon as Kraden got his breath back, he began lecturing his students.

        "Now, you all know that Mt. Aleph is our most sacred peak, home to Sol Sanctum, the resting place of Alchemy.  Hundreds of years ago, Alchemy was free upon this realm, and people used it to create great civilizations.  The sanctums were built during this Golden Age, as well as the four elemental lighthouses."

        "The elemental lighthouses?" Jenna questioned as they trekked up the mountain.

        "Yes.  Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus.  One for each element.  These lighthouses contained all the power of that element.  Those who dwelled at the foot of the lighthouses became skilled Adepts in that particular element.  They formed clans, and protected the lighthouses against all evil."

        "Unfortunately, Alchemy was too great a power for some.  A few tried to use Alchemy's gifts to become rich, wage war, and gain dominion over the entire world.  A few brave Adepts decided the only way to save the world from strife would be to seal Alchemy away.  So these Adepts traveled to the four elemental lighthouses.  After penetrating the defenses of the lighthouse, they absorbed its power into one of the four Elemental Stars that they had created specifically for that purpose.  Anyone who held an Elemental Star had complete power over that element."

        "When the four Adepts had absorbed the power of all four lighthouses, they destroyed the Stone of Sages, the source of all Alchemy.  The seal on Alchemy was in place, but still, one man tried to take dominion of all men.  One of the very Adepts who placed the seal on Alchemy stole all the Elemental Stars and tried to use their power to conquer the world.  He was defeated by his three former companions, who realized that four Elemental Stars were little better than the threat Alchemy had been.  So to limit the power of the Elemental Stars, the remaining three Adepts took themselves and their fallen comrade and split their spirits into creatures called Djinn.  Each Djinni took a fraction of the power of the Elemental Star it was aligned with.  The Djinn were sealed within the Elemental Stars, which have been lost for centuries, even to this day."

        Isaac scratched his head.  "So the power of Alchemy is contained within the Elemental Stars."

        "And the Djinn hold the power of the Elemental Stars," Jenna added.

        "Correct, but the Elemental Stars also hold one more power: the power to relight the elemental lighthouses.  If this were to come to pass, the threat of Alchemy would once again be unleashed upon Weyard."  Kraden paused. "Ah, I believe we have arrived."

        Isaac looked at the mountainside in front of him.  Carved into the rocky ground was a giant seal with the emblem of Sol emblazoned upon it.  Ahead, two staircases led to a giant stone door, flanked by several pillars carved into the mountainside.  Isaac could feel the air around him dancing, as though he had just entered a holy place where spirits danced around him.  He heard Garet come up beside him and watched his gaze travel across the sanctum's entrance.

        "Wow," was all he could say.

        "This is amazing," Jenna said, awestruck.  She took a few steps closer to the door.  "Well, let's go explore, guys!"

        "I agree," Kraden said, hastening forward.  Isaac and Garet hurried to follow in their wake.

        "This is a sacred relic of our past, children," Kraden sternly reminded his pupils as they pushed open the heavy stone door.  "I trust you will treat it as such."

        The group found themselves in a long hallway carved of stone.  Torches lit up the hallway in an eerie blue light as they proceeded deeper into the Sanctum.  Shadows danced across Isaac's faced as he followed Jenna through the winding hallway.  Suddenly, noises could be heard from further down the hallway.

        "Kraden, what's that?" Jenna asked from the front.

        "Well, it's likely there's some wild animals in here.  Nothing too dangerous, but they may attack us," Kraden looked slightly distracted.

        "Hey, fearless leader!" Jenna called, looking at Isaac with a smirk.  "Maybe you'd better take the front and lead us."

        "Sure, Jenna," Isaac said.  Garet suppressed a snort next to him, which Isaac chose to ignore.  He walked up next to Jenna and they proceeded down the hallway.  Soon they came to a small pool of water, with what looked like stepping stones in it.  At the opposite end of the pool, three different paths diverged.

        "Hmm…" Kraden said from behind Isaac.  "I don't know which way to go.  Maybe we should split up and explore all three."

        "I don't know if that's such a good idea," Garet said.

        "Why not?  Is Garet afraid?" Jenna taunted.

        "No, I just wouldn't want you to get eaten by monsters, and be free from your temper forever," Garet countered.

        "That's enough, you two," Isaac said, holding his hands up.  "We're going to stick together, just in case there's anything seriously dangerous in here."  He paused, then made his decision. "And we're taking the middle path."

        He suited his actions to his words and began to hop from stone to stone.  After a somewhat circuitous path, he reached the middle branch and motioned for his friends to follow.  After a short trek, the party reached a dead end.

        "Nice going, Isaac," Jenna snorted.

        "Hey, someone had to make a decision to stop your bickering."

        "Excuse me," Kraden interjected, "But there seems to be some sort of a chest here."

        Isaac and Jenna both glanced at the area Kraden was indicating.  There was indeed a chest, which Garet was kneeling over.  He opened the chest carefully and took out a small, round object.

        "What is it?" Jenna asked.

        "It's a small jewel.  Nothing special," Garet commented, putting the jewel in his pouch.

        "Well, let's head back," Isaac said.

        Once they reached the pool, Isaac stood, deciding which path to take.  Jenna suddenly interrupted.

        "Let's take the left path this time," she said.

        "That decision is up to our leader," Kraden pointed out.

        "I'm sure that's exactly what he was going to say.  Right, Isaac?" Jenna said, smiling sweetly.

        "Well…" Isaac started, then swallowed as Jenna's face turned murderous. "Yes," he said meekly.

        "Good!" Jenna said, starting across the pond.  Isaac sighed and followed.

        Soon they reached the end of the hallway, at yet another dead end.

        "Way to go, Jenna," Garet grumbled.

        "Hey, it wasn't my choice, it was Isaac's!" the auburn-haired girl replied innocently.

        Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut short by Kraden interjecting.  "We'll just go back and take the other fork, alright?"

        Isaac just nodded exasperatedly and started back down the passage.

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        As Jenna wandered down the final fork behind Isaac, she idly wondered if she had pushed him a little too far.  He'd been awfully quiet.  In fact, everyone was being quiet.  She wondered if it was the excessive hiking or the fact that they were doing something that could land them in big trouble.

        Suddenly, the passage ended in dead end.  Again.

        "You've got to be kidding me," Garet said aloud.

        Kraden seemed to be lost in thought, and Isaac was standing there looking confused, so Jenna decided to pick on Garet.

        "Well at least you got a little jewel out of it.  It'll go perfectly as an earring on you, Garet."

        "Just what are you insinuating?" Garet demanded.

        "Oh, come on, Garet," Jenna said condescendingly.  "I know you just love jewelry.  Why, I'll bet you have more than I do!"

        "Ah, you're just grumpy 'cause we're at a dead end," Garet grumbled.

        Isaac snapped his fingers, interrupting the argument.  "Jenna, stop egging Garet on.  Garet, stop rising to the bait and give me that jewel you found."

        Garet looked at Isaac with faint surprise, then shrugged and handed over the jewel.  "I get it back when you're done with it.  Or better yet, give it to the jewelry queen over there."

        Jenna glared at Garet, then decided to stop wasting her time on him and turned to see what Isaac was doing.  He seemed to examining a statue on the wall very closely.  From what Jenna could see, the statue seemed to be the head of a minotaur.

        "What is it, Isaac?" she said.

        "There's something funny about this minotaur statue," he said, pointing, "See how it only has one eye?"

        Jenna looked closer.  He was right; one eye of the bull was sparkling in the flickering torchlight, but the other was just an empty socket in the stone.

        "That is odd," Jenna admitted, "but so what?"

        "This," Isaac said.  He took Garet's jewel, and as the party watched him with interest, inserted in into the empty socket.  A deep rumbling was heard somewhere within the mountain, and the ground they were standing on shook slightly.

        Jenna waited until everything was calm, then ventured, "What was that?"

        "I'm not sure," Isaac admitted, "But I willing to bet we're one step closer to the heart of the Sanctum."

        He whirled from the statue and led the way back down the hall.  Jenna followed, privately impressed.  Maybe he was a good leader after all.  Garet, on the other hand…

        "Hey, does this mean Garet doesn't get his earring back?"  And she ran to avoid Garet's lunge.

        *              *              *              *              *              *

        Isaac sighed mentally, but kept a straight face otherwise.  Jenna was teasing Garet as only Jenna could; and while it was entertaining at times, now he was just getting a headache.

        Suddenly, a large bat flew out of the darkness, striking Jenna in the head.  She reeled back in pain as the bat wheeled around for another pass.  But Isaac had already drawn his sword, and as the bat took aim at Jenna a second time, he leapt in front of her and slashed with his sword.  The bat fell to the floor, its left wing landing some distance away.  The bat thrashed around until Garet stabbed it through the chest, ending the struggles.

        "I say!" Kraden exclaimed, "Well done, boys."

        Isaac took Jenna's arm and asked, "Are you alright?"

        Jenna looked at him and nodded.  "Yeah.  More surprised than anything else."  She reached up and touched her forehead, and her fingers came away stained red.

        "Hold still," Isaac said.  He reached out and held his hand over her forehead, closing his eyes.  A pale yellow glow emanated from his hand.

        "I wonder why we didn't find that bat before," Garet said, puzzled.

        "We've probably opened another passageway!" Kraden cried, excited.  "We'll have to be more on our guard now," he continued, glancing at Jenna.

        The glow faded as Isaac took his hand away from Jenna's forehead.  She reached up and touched her forehead, and encountering no broken skin, she looked at Isaac and said, "Thanks."

        Isaac smiled at her, then turned back up the passageway.  "Let's go," he said. 

**A/N (the sequel):  I'd especially like to thank Rain Child, who gave me my first review and a bonus lollipop.  Please follow the example: read and review!**


	3. Luna and Sol

**Disclaimer: I own a lovely little icebox.  But not Golden Sun. =(**

Isaac strode cautiously down the dark corridor, torchlight flickering off the steel of his drawn sword.  Ever since the bat attack, Isaac had taken the lead, with Jenna behind him, followed by Kraden, with Garet guarding the rear.  They had encountered a couple more monsters, including a strange mushroom and a little blue mouse with a pitchfork, but nothing that Isaac and Garet couldn't handle.  Even Jenna, with her walking stick, had managed to knock out an unfortunate bat.

         Soon the group reached the same dead end they had visited before, only to find a passageway in the previously solid rock wall.  Kraden leapt forward excitedly.

         "This is it! That statue must have triggered this passageway to appear.  Let's go," Kraden said, nearly hopping with excitement.

         "After you, Kraden," Isaac said, gesturing with his sword.

         Kraden glanced in the dark passageway, then looked back to Isaac and swallowed.

         "Uh, maybe you'd better go first, Isaac.  After all, we don't really know what's in there, and there have already been several fights…" he trailed off nervously.

         Isaac gave Kraden a knowing smile and strode through the opening.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Jenna followed Kraden and Isaac through the newly opened passage.  Ever since her first encounter with the bat, she'd been edgy, unfocused.  Isaac, however, seemed to be confident and in control.  Jenna hadn't really thought about it, but Isaac really was a good leader.  She felt just a little safer with him in front of her, especially after he'd healed the gash on her forehead.

         As they traveled down the new passage, a group of three blue mice confronted them in the hall.  Jenna growled under her breath.

         "I am so sick of these little twerps!" she screamed, and waved her hand at the approaching attackers.  Suddenly, a wall of flame licked up right underneath the mice, turning them to ashes in mere moments.  Jenna blushed, but in the flickering torchlight, no one else noticed.

         Isaac gave Jenna a bemused look.  "Remind me never to get you angry, Jenna," he said, smirking.

         Jenna gave him a glare.  "They deserved it."

         Suddenly, the hallway opened up into a large room.  Several statues lined the walls, and the walls were carved into elaborate designs.  Even the floor had changed from cold stone to smooth marble tiling.  Jenna felt the excitement growing in her.  Was this the heart of Sol Sanctum?

         The three teens halted at the entrance, but Kraden wandered into the center of the impressive temple, looking around slowly, taking in his surroundings.  He was silent for a long while, until finally Garet asked, "What's the matter, Kraden?"

         Kraden did not reply immediately.  When he did, he hesitantly offered, "Something is… odd, here."

         Jenna glanced at Isaac, who shrugged in return.  "What do you mean?" Isaac asked the scholar.

         Kraden gazed around the room once more, then turned and looked at Isaac.  "Sol Sanctum was built in honor of the sun.  I find it very strange that there's nothing here to reflect that, if indeed this is the heart of the sanctum."

         "Hey, that is kinda weird," Garet exclaimed.

         "You're saying this may not be the heart of the sanctum?" Jenna asked.

         "Exactly," Kraden responded more confidently, "and if what Saturos and Menardi said is true, there should be a secret passage in here somewhere."

         Jenna's heart skipped a beat.  A secret passage!  There must be something pretty important in the sanctum, if someone bothered to put a hidden passage in a false temple.  She took a stride forward, saying, "Well, if there is a secret passage, let's find it!"

         "Wait," Isaac's voice came from behind her.  Jenna turned to find his arms folded, chin resting on his fist.  "Wouldn't that be like disturbing the sanctum?  I'm not sure we should go much further."

         Garet looked at his friend.  "I don't know about you, but I didn't come all the way here for nothing.  I say we look for that hidden passage."

         "We also don't actually have proof yet that Saturos and Menardi were here," Kraden pointed out.  "If there is a secret passage somewhere, that would give us more tangible evidence that they trespassed in the sanctum."

         Isaac still seemed unsure of himself.  Jenna sighed.  "Come on, Isaac, it's not like were going to destroy the sanctum.  We'll just look around a little."  She folded her arms and glared at the Venus adept.  "Don't be a spoilsport."

         Isaac gave a deep sigh, then finally relented.  "All right, let's find this passage."

         With that, the group spread out through the temple.  Jenna walked along one wall, feeling for any cracks in the rock.  She came upon one of the statues, which seemed to be of a human-like gargoyle holding up the ceiling.  She examined the face.  Something about these statues seemed suspicious to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.  She reached up and pressed the gargoyle's nose.  No response.  She poked and prodded, but nothing she did seemed to have any effect at all.

         Suddenly, a cry from Garet echoed through the temple.  Jenna ran towards the sound to find Garet cornered by three bats and some strange greenish slime.  He was using his sword to fend off the slime, but the bats kept diving at his head, and he was having a hard time keeping his head free from injury.  _Although he does have a pretty hard head_, Jenna thought, as she raised her walking stick.  A plume of flame shot out of the end, incinerating one of the bats.

         Garet's head snapped towards her.  "That was a little bit close!"  His sword finally found its mark, piercing a bat's wing.

         Jenna struck at the slime, only to have it reform around her walking stick.  "Did you want help or should I leave?"

         Suddenly, Isaac leapt in, slashing the third bat in half.  "Nice of you to join us," Jenna wryly commented, wrenching her stick out of the slime.

         All three adepts circled the slime.  As Jenna watched, the slime looked at Garet – was that an eye? – and suddenly oozed towards him, grasping for his feet.  Garet danced backwards, colliding with one of the statues behind him.  Isaac struck at the same moment, slicing his sword deep into the muck.  Just as before, the slime reformed around the weapon, only this time, Isaac could not free his sword.  He finally abandoned the blade as the slime oozed up the hilt towards his arm.

         "I'm open to suggestions," he said, but as he spoke, flame erupted beneath the ooze.  Jenna watched it slowly shrivel and disintegrate, then looked at Garet, whose hand was stretched out towards the battle.  "I've always wanted to do that," he said, grinning from the floor. 

Isaac reached to pick up his sword, then pulled his hand back quickly, hissing.  Garet glanced at him, then said, "Careful.  That's probably still hot."  He rubbed the back of his head ruefully.  "I think I hit my head on that statue."

         Jenna looked at the statue as Kraden walked up to the group, surveying the situation.  The statue had been knocked over when Garet collided with it.  Revealed behind the fallen gargoyle was a stairway leading up.

         "I say, Garet! You found the secret passage!" Kraden exclaimed joyfully.

         "I did?" Garet echoed.  He scrambled to his feet and looked at the stairway behind him.  "Oh, yeah! Of course I did."

         "That's using your head, buddy," Isaac said, winking at Jenna.

         Jenna and Garet both laughed aloud.  

"Well, what are you boys standing around for?" Jenna asked.  "Let's go!"  And with that, she leapt over the broken statue, leaving the others to scramble up the stairwell after her.

*               *               *               *               *               *

Isaac followed Jenna up the hidden stairwell, but he couldn't shake a nagging sense of unease.  They were proceeding deeper into the sanctum, and not even Kraden knew what lay within its heart.  Isaac wasn't sure what they would find, but he knew this much: someone had hidden it for a very good reason.

The group traversed yet another dark hallway, traveling deeper into the mountainside.  All was silent as each person was absorbed in his or her own thoughts.  Isaac idly wondered how far into the mountain they had actually walked.  He didn't know how big Mount Aleph was, but they'd been walking for quite a while.

Up ahead of him, Jenna stopped suddenly.  Then she said softly, "I think we found it, guys."

Isaac walked up next to her as Kraden gave a cry of delight and bolted past them.  The passage had led to a small chamber, whose walls were elaborately carved with images of the sun.  The centerpiece of the chamber was a large emblem of Sol carved in the smooth marble floor.  The emblem took up nearly the entire chamber, and Kraden was currently hopping up and down in the center of it.

"The mark of Sol! This surely must be the heart of the sanctum.  Oh, we've found it!" Kraden seemed as giddy as a schoolboy.

Garet walked up and stopped with Isaac and Jenna.  They watched Kraden gaze around the room, wonder and awe evident on the scholar's wrinkled face.  He turned to the trio of adepts and said, "And it's exactly the way those two described it!"

Isaac felt something harden within him.  Saturos and Menardi had been the ones who triggered the storm that took his father's life.  And they had triggered from this very chamber.

Garet spoke first. "So those two were in here!"

"They tried to rob the sanctum.  We have to go tell the village elders immediately," Isaac chimed in, looking to Jenna for support.

Jenna glanced around the room, then met Isaac's gaze and nodded.  "Yeah.  We'd better get going."

Isaac looked at Kraden, who was still absorbed in the wonder around him. "Kraden…" he started.

The old scholar gave a sigh.  "It's a shame to abandon this when we've come all this way.  What I wouldn't give for a look inside," he sighed, looking at another passage leading out of the chamber.

"Yeah," Garet said suddenly.  "I'm with Kraden… I want to look inside!"

"Garet, we can't," Isaac began.  "We have to tell the elders about Saturos and Menardi."

"We can tell them after we've looked around a little bit," Garet said defiantly.  "You know we won't get another chance at this."

"He's right," Kraden said.  "We'll just go a little bit further, Isaac."

Isaac was starting to get frustrated.  They could get themselves in serious trouble if they went any further.  What if they triggered the same trap that Saturos and Menardi had?  What if they accidentally unleashed the sanctum's fury on Vale…again?

"No," he said aloud, "We don't know what could happen if we keep going.  I…" Isaac stopped, unwilling to talk of Saturos and Menardi's connection to the storm in front of Jenna.  "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kraden said, "I think between my knowledge and your fighting abilities, we can handle whatever lies deeper in the chamber."

Jenna looked at Isaac, then said, "I say we look around a little."

Isaac whirled and started pleading with her.  "Jenna, we've got to warn the elders.  Saturos and Menardi could come back, they could try to rob the sanctum again!  If we've managed to get this far, they certainly could!"

"Come on, Isaac," Garet scoffed, "don't you think you're being just a little bit paranoid?"

Isaac looked at the faces of his three companions, and saw he didn't have a chance of winning this argument.  He dropped his head, sighing, and said, "All right, but I refuse to lead this any further."

Kraden jumped up and let out a whoop of joy.  Then he said, "Garet, you lead us."

Garet looked faintly surprised, but recovered quickly and said, "All right, let's go."

Isaac let the others go ahead of him, then followed.  His footsteps dragged slightly, but his thoughts were racing ahead.  He may not have stopped them from proceeding, but he could at least make sure they didn't repeat the mistakes that Saturos and Menardi made.

*               *               *               *               *               *

Jenna followed Garet and Kraden into the next chamber.  She'd been surprised that Isaac had argued so strongly against proceeding, and it was obvious he still wasn't happy about it.  But his worried look had been replaced with something different.  Something resembling… grim determination?  Jenna gave her head a mental shake.  Now she was imagining things.

The next chamber seemed to be covered in a dense mist.  The mist seemed to sparkle with a silvery light, similar to the waterfall by Jenna's house in twilight.  It was nearly identical to the previous chamber, but instead of Sol, images of the moon were carved into the walls.  The emblem in the center of the floor was also that of the partial moon.  Kraden stepped forward, examining the surroundings.

"The emblem of Luna," he said to himself.

"Luna?" Garet echoed.

"Yes, Luna," Kraden said.  "The counterpart of Sol, representing the night.  Sol and Luna…" he trailed off.

Jenna glanced around the room, then saw a staircase leading above the room.  She looked at Garet, who was looking – what else? – confused.

"These rooms are probably connected somehow…" Kraden said.  "Garet, would you mind continuing up ahead and seeing if you find anything?  I'll stay here and see if anything happens."

"All right, let's go," he said, motioning to Isaac and Jenna.  He moved to the staircase and started climbing.

Jenna let him get a little bit ahead, then moved with Isaac towards the stairwell.  "Isaac, what's the matter? You look like you're in pain."

Isaac refused to meet her gaze.  "I really have a bad feeling about this, Jenna.  Who knows what could happen?"

"Who's to say anything will happen?" Jenna countered.  "I think it's more likely we'll find nothing at all."

"Then why would they hide it so well?  And why would Saturos and Menardi be so interested in it?"  Isaac shook his head.

"Isaac, look at me," Jenna said.  Isaac stopped but did not face her.  

"Look at me!" she repeated, and he slowly turned and raised his head to look at her.  His gaze bored into Jenna's heart, and she read mixed emotions in his deep blue eyes.  Worry, uncertainty, pain, and… fear?

"Isaac, what are you hiding from me?" Jenna asked.  He turned away and moved to climb the stairs, but Jenna grabbed his shoulder.  Her eyes met his, and he sighed and turned away from her merciless gaze.  After a minute, he said in a pained voice, "I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" Jenna echoed.  "Why not?"

"I just can't, Jenna.  Please," He turned to leave again, and Jenna's hand fell from his shoulder.  

"I can only try to protect you," she heard him mumble to himself.

*               *               *               *               *               *

Garet reached the top of the stairs, then glanced down the stairwell behind him.  No sign of Jenna and Isaac.  He sighed.  He was worried about Isaac too, but they needed to get moving.  They didn't have all day, after all.

"Jenna!  Isaac!"  he called.

Satisfied with the sound of footsteps, Garet strode forward into the chamber.  When he finally took notice of the surroundings, he stopped dead in his tracks.  He heard Jenna and Isaac come up beside him and stop similarly.  Isaac was the first to speak.

"Wow," was all he could manage.

They were in a large, open air chamber.  Garet wasn't sure how they managed to have an open air chamber inside a mountain, but the far wall was divided into stone pillars that supported the mountainside and allowed a clear view of the countryside around the mountain.  Forests and plains stretched out before their eyes, and small clusters of houses could be seen dotting the countryside.  Clouds drifted in broken patterns along an orange sky, and the sun was setting behind the hills that lined the horizon.

"Do you think we're on the other side of the mountain?" Garet ventured.

"No," Isaac said, "The passages have doubled back, I think.  Isn't that Vale, right below us?"

Garet glanced at Isaac, then looked down where he pointed. Vale was indeed nestled in the foothills of the mountain.  He saw the river flowing down the mountainside, cutting through the village to the plaza.

"Hey, I can see my house from here!" Garet exclaimed.  Jenna hit him in the back of the head.  "Ouch!"

"Guys, let's see what we can find inside the chamber," Jenna said pointedly.

"Right," Garet said.

Within the chamber was a small pool of water that reflected the late sunlight.  On their side of the chamber, the emblem of Luna protruded from the smooth surface of the water.  Four statues of goddesses flanked the four corners of the pool, which stretched over to the far side of the room.

"Hey, this is the same emblem from downstairs," Garet said.

"We're probably right above that room," Jenna surmised.  "I wonder if there's any connection?"

Garet walked over to one of the statues.  The goddess was holding a jar on one of her shoulders, pointed towards the ground at an angle.  Next to the statue, there was a small, square tile that was different from the rest of the floor.

"I think I found something!" Garet called.  He got behind the statue, and slowly slid it onto the tile.

"Garet, wait!" Isaac called out, too late.

*               *               *               *               *               *

Garet slid the statue over just as Isaac called out for him to stop.  As soon as the statue was in place, something clicked, and Jenna could feel the ground rumbling beneath her feet.  A large tremor shook the chamber, and Jenna sat down hard on the ground.  Dust fell from the ceiling, and Jenna was suddenly very scared.

Isaac sprinted towards the statue and past a stone-still Garet, then tried to push the statue off the tile.  When he failed at that, he held his hand out, and as Jenna watched, the statue slid itself off the tile.  Except that wasn't it, she realized.  Isaac had used Psynergy to move the statue.

As soon as the statue slid off the tile, the rumbling ceased.  Jenna picked herself up in time to hear Kraden running up the steps behind her.  He entered the chamber, looked quickly around, and spotted Garet and Isaac near the statue.

"Boys, you almost made a big mistake!" he wheezed out.  He stepped towards the pool, then hopped out onto the emblem of Luna.  After surveying the situation, he spoke.

"I believe this is a trap."

Jenna snorted.  "Well, I think that much is obvious."  She looked at Isaac, who was as pale as a sheet.  How had he known that it was a trap?  She tried to catch his eye, but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"When you moved the statue, part of the Luna emblem below changed to the Sol emblem," Kraden continued.  "But suddenly, the ground started shaking, and lightning bolts started flashing from the emblem to the ceiling.  I was running up here to stop you when everything stopped."

"Isaac moved the statue off the tile," Garet said.  "That's what stopped everything."  He too looked a little worse for the wear.

"Well, that was quick thinking, Isaac," Kraden said.  He glanced around again.  "One thing that tells us is you're looking in the right place.  There should be some way to disarm the trap."  He turned to leave, then said, "Keep looking!" and went back down the stairwell.

There was silence for a minute, then Garet said,  "I've had enough of being the leader, Isaac.  It's your turn again."

Isaac still looked a little pale to Jenna, but he took a deep breath and said, "Let's look on the other side of the room."

They walked along the pool to find the emblem of Sol protruding from the pool in the same fashion as the Luna emblem from the opposite side.  The difference was the walkway continued towards the open air, stopping at the statue of a goddess, holding an intricate stone platform above her head with both arms.  The pool flowed around this walkway and disappeared between the pillars.  Four statues also flanked this area, in exactly the same fashion as before.

"Hey," Jenna said, "Do you think this is where the river starts?"

         Isaac looked at the pool and shrugged.  "Probably," he said.  He moved to look at the statues.  "These statues are already on tiles."

         "No, only two of them are," Garet said. "The ones across the pool aren't."

         Jenna hopped across to the emblem of Sol and walked up in front of the statue.  The goddess had a reverent expression on her face, as though she was carrying out some important duty.  Maybe this was the key…

         Jenna glanced around, then saw two of the infamous tiles on the ground to either side of the statue.  "Hey guys," she called out, "there's two of those tiles here.  That might be where those statues belong."

         Garet looked uncertain.  "But the last time I tried that, I nearly brought the sanctum down."

         Isaac glanced towards Jenna.  She tried to read his eyes, then blushed when she realized he was looking at the statue and not her.  She hopped across the pool next to him and said, "Any ideas, fearless leader?"

         He glanced at her passively, then said, "Actually, I do have one.  Garet," he called.

         "Yeah."

         "Let's take the two statues and move them onto the tiles at the same time.  Maybe having all four statues on at once will do the trick."

         Garet hopped across the pool as Isaac moved to the other statue.

         "Just get it into position first, and then I'll count to three," Isaac instructed.

         Jenna watched as the two boys moved the statues into position, the suspense growing.  Would this be the key to the sanctum's secret… or would it unleash its fury?

         "One…two…three!" Isaac said, shoving his statue onto the tile the same time as Garet.  As the tiles compressed, Jenna watched beams of light shoot out from the statue's jars.  Where they intersected on the walkway, a large hole just appeared in the floor, right where Jenna had been standing earlier.  She gave a low whistle.

         "Hey, it worked!" Garet exclaimed.  "Nice job, Isaac."

         "Yeah, but now what?" Isaac wondered.

         Jenna hopped over to the emblem of Sol and stopped just before the hole.  She stuck her hand in to be sure she wasn't imagining things and encountered only air.  Isaac and Garet joined her.

         "You know, the hole is about as big as that platform the goddess is holding," Jenna suggested.

         "You think we should dump the statue in the hole?" Isaac said.

         "It might work," Jenna shrugged.

         "Yeah, but how do we reach the statue now?" Garet pointed out.

         "Leave it to me," Isaac said, stretching out his hand.  The statue slowly slid towards the hole as Isaac Psynergetically pulled it towards him.  As the statue fell, the platform stopped slightly raised from the floor, and Jenna heard a loud click.

         "Well, that did something," Isaac said.

         "Yeah, but what?" Garet grumbled.

         "Maybe it disarmed the trap from before?" Jenna suggested.

         Silence met her suggestion.  She glanced at Isaac, who met her gaze, then gave a hefty sigh.

         "Well, there's only one way to find out," he said.

         They returned to the Luna emblem.  Isaac moved over to the statue and said to Garet, "I want you to be ready to push this statue off if the same thing happens."

         "Right," Garet said, positioning himself.

         "Here goes," Isaac said, shoving the statue onto the tile.  Jenna braced herself involuntarily.  After a long moment, a beam of light shot from the statue onto the Luna emblem, and that part of the emblem flashed for a minute before changing to the Sol emblem.

         "It worked!" Jenna cried out.

         Isaac slumped against the statue in relief.  Garet ran towards the other statues.

         "Let's get the rest of these statues in place!" he said excitedly.

         Jenna moved to help him, and even Isaac moved to help in the excitement.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         As Isaac slid the last statue in place, he couldn't help but feel the excitement.  The entire emblem of Luna had switched into Sol, and they seem to have avoided the sanctum's traps.  He began to relax a little bit, wondering what long-hidden secrets they were unlocking.

         Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be happening.  Garet looked at the new Sol emblem, looked around, and stated the obvious question, "Now what?"

         Isaac looked at Jenna, who shrugged as if to say, "I haven't got a clue."  Then he heard Kraden's voice from the bottom of the staircase.

         "Children, you must come see this!"

         Isaac turned and ran down the stairway, with Garet and Jenna close behind.  Soon he came to the Luna room and stopped suddenly.  The emblem had changed from Luna to Sol here as well!  The mist had vanished from the room, and so had Kraden.

         "This way!" Kraden's voice came from the Sol room.  The trio entered that chamber to find a similar transformation.  The Sol emblem was now Luna, and the silvery mist floated near the floor.  Kraden stood against the wall, looking at a beam of light that came from the center of the Luna emblem.

         "You did it!" he exclaimed excitedly.  "All my life I've been researching Alchemy, and now I'm this close to the very source!"

         As he spoke, a second beam of light shot out from the first, striking one wall of the chamber.  Where it struck, Isaac watched a pool of light expand until it was a little bigger than a person.  The second beam faded, leaving the oval of light.  Ripples seemed to travel towards the center of the oval.

         "This is so exciting!" Kraden exclaimed.  The young adepts found themselves speechless.

         Kraden stepped over to the light, stopping just in front of it.  "After you, Isaac.  After all, you uncovered the portal."

         "Portal?" Isaac echoed, stepping towards Kraden.

         "That's surely what this is… a portal to the inner chamber of Sol Sanctum!"

         Isaac turned from Kraden to the light.  He'd gone this far… he might as well keep going.  They were going to get into deep trouble with the elders anyways.  He stepped into the light and it expanded, engulfing the entire chamber around him.  Isaac was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light as he felt his feet leave the floor.

**A/N: I know I said I'd get to the good part, but the chapter is too long as is.  So next time, the confrontation! Review replies:**

**Sakura cc: I'm glad you like my story.  It's going to be interesting doing a Jenna/Isaac fic when they won't be together for the vast majority of the story.**

**Jryu****: More? More did you spake? As far as side quests go, I will fit them in if they fit in with the flow of the story.  As a writer, I'm more interested in the essential story aspects of Golden Sun than the fun little side-quests.  It's going to be long enough as it is.**

**As far as a book two, I probably will, but that's very far down the road.  I'll have to finish this one, and as I'm going to college next year, things may change.  But I'll keep you updated.  Thanks for the compliments!**

**Rain Child: Hello again! How did you know cherry was my favorite? And espresso beans… mmm…  It is interesting writing dialogue for Isaac the mime.  But the banter is part of the characters, essential to their being… okay, enough philosophy.**

**Lost in Despair: Thanks for the compliment! I… may… have another story in the works… we'll just have to wait and see =).**

**Noname****:  Thank you so much! Your compliments warm my chilly little heart.  Hopefully I'll have more within the next week.**

**And now for the reviews that ff.net misplaced:**

**Josh: Thanks for your kind words!  Jenna and Isaac will always have a little place in my heart.**

**Sol Sabre: I'm glad my novelization makes you happy.  Here's some more!**

**Next installment will be the confrontation.  If you reviewed this story after ff.net crashed on Monday, I'll have a response in the next chapter.  Thank you to all who reviewed, and if you didn't, please make me happy =).  **

**-AE**


	4. Ghosts of the Past

**Dis-claimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**

**Dat-claimer: I still do not own Golden Sun.**

**A/N: I am aware that the story description for this story lists one more chapter than the story actually contains.  As long as this doesn't have any detrimental effects on the actual story, I'm going to leave it that way.  Thanks to all those who have pointed this out to me.  On with the story!**

         Isaac felt his feet slowly touch the ground.  The bright light that had enveloped him faded gradually and he found himself standing on a stone platform in the middle of a great body of water.  The water stretched out for seeming miles, punctuated occasionally by stone pillars that rose above the placid water.  The area had an ethereal feel, causing Isaac to gaze in wonder at his surroundings.  Just as he heard Garet land beside him, Isaac noticed four statues in the distance.  Each held what appeared to be a spherical glow, one purple, one golden, one red, and one blue.

         "Whoa," Garet said next to him.  Isaac turned and faced his friend, who was taking in the surroundings.

         "See those glowing spheres?" Isaac asked, pointing.  "What do you think they are?"

         "I don't know," Garet answered.  "Kraden probably will."

         As they spoke, Jenna appeared beside them.  She too surveyed the surroundings, slowly taking in the ethereal setting.

         "This is so beautiful," she breathed softly.

         Isaac nodded, unwilling to break the silence.  They had undoubtedly reached the very heart of Sol Sanctum, and the sight was magical to behold.

         The adepts were still in awed silence when Kraden appeared behind them.  He stood in quiet ecstasy for a short while, then muttered to himself, "Is that the ocean?" He paused for a minute, then seemed to answer his own question when he muttered, "No, the ocean has waves.  This is too calm."

         "Kraden, what's an ocean?" Garet asked, confused.  Isaac turned to face the scholar and saw wonder written on his face.

         "It's a great body of water at the edge of the world," Kraden answered distractedly.  "I really must show you sometime, Garet."

         "Where are we?" Jenna wondered.

         "We've reached the heart of Sol Sanctum," Kraden replied.  His eyes caught the spherical lights that Isaac had noticed earlier, and for a minute the Venus adept thought the scholar was going to faint away.

         "It can't be!" Kraden exclaimed.  "The Elemental Stars!"

         "Those are the Elemental Stars?" Isaac blurted out.

         Kraden ran to the edge of the platform, as if the added distance would give him a better view.  He rubbed his eyes.  "It's true, it really is true!  The Elemental Stars exist!"

         Jenna sidled up next to Isaac.  "He's as giddy as a schoolgirl!"

         The elderly scholar turned to face them, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.   "Don't you understand? The power of Alchemy is right here!"

         Suddenly, the realization hit Isaac.  The power to control the elements was right here, at their fingertips.  A power hidden for centuries, hidden in the very heart of Sol Sanctum… and he had found it!

         "I must get a better look!" Kraden said, leaping to an adjacent stone pillar.  His leap was a little short, and Kraden wobbled a little before steadying himself.

         "Kraden, be careful!" Jenna called out.

         "What are you doing, Kraden!" Isaac yelled, worried.  If Kraden hurt himself…

         Kraden leapt back to join the adepts.  "I've been studying Alchemy for years.  Never in all my studies did I dream I'd get this close to such artifacts." He stopped for a minute, overcome with emotion.  "If I could get my hands on the Elemental Stars, I could finally learn the truth about Alchemy.  It would fulfill my lifelong dreams."

         The three adepts were silent, exchanging glances.  Isaac could hardly begin to comprehend what he was hearing.  It was already surreal, just to be standing at the heart of Sol Sanctum, in the presence of the Elemental Stars.  Now Kraden wanted to take them?

         "But I can't do it!" Kraden broke out suddenly.  "I'm too old!"

         "It's alright, Kraden," Jenna said consolingly.  "I'm sure the boys will get the Stars for you."

         Isaac whirled on Jenna, speechless.  What was she suggesting?!

         "Oh, I couldn't ask you… would you?" Kraden begged, nearly hopping with excitement.

         "Guys, slow down a minute here," Isaac protested.  "Whoever put these here did it for a very good reason.  These aren't supposed to be touched."

         "I dunno," Garet said aloud.  "It just seems like a shame to come all the way here just to walk away."

         "But we just came here to see if Saturos and Menardi had truly been inside the sanctum.  Not to walk away with the power of Alchemy!"

         "Isaac, Saturos and Menardi are exactly why we have to take the Elemental Stars," Jenna interrupted.  At Isaac's disbelieving glance, she continued, "If they've made it that far into the sanctum, it's only a matter of time before they'll find their way in here.  Do we want to leave the Elemental Stars here for them to take?"

         Isaac started to contradict the fire adept, then realized she was more right than she knew.  Saturos and Menardi had tried to steal the Elemental Stars three years ago and failed; if they were that close then, surely they would succeed in the near future.  And if they were willing to attack two children to obtain the Stars, who knew what they wanted to do with them?

         "I'm all for getting the Stars," Garet offered.  "It's not like Kraden's going to abuse them."

         "That's right," Kraden said quickly.  "I just want the truth."

         Isaac ran a hand through his hair, eyes to the floor.  Why did he always end up making these decisions?

         "All right," he said, heaving a heavy sigh.  "Come on, Garet."

         "Oh, thank you!" Kraden cried out.  "Wait, you'll need these."

         He pulled out four silvery bags from his satchel.  Isaac recognized them from Kraden's cottage.  "Hey, those are the bags you grabbed from your cottage, aren't they?"

         "Yes, Isaac.  They're mythril bags, made from a metal long extinct.  It's a magically resistant metal, which should be able to contain the power of the Elemental Stars."  He handed the bags to Isaac.  The mythril felt cool and silky to Isaac's clammy skin.

         "When you take each star, put it in a mythril bag immediately.  We don't want the power contained within them to leak out; that could seriously disrupt the balance of the world," Kraden continued.

         "Right," Isaac laughed weakly.  "Wouldn't want that."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Jenna watched as Isaac and Garet began to leap from pillar to pillar.  There was a fairly large drop from the pillars to the water below; but Jenna was confident that Garet and Isaac could handle the task.  Kraden was nearly hopping with excitement next to her.  Jenna couldn't shake the surreal feeling the chamber was giving her.  The calm water reflected the twilight perfectly.  The air was cool and damp, and all was silent, save for the crunching noises of Isaac and Garet as they made their way to the first statue.

         As Isaac reached the statue, Jenna wondered if they were doing the right thing.  She firmly believed that Kraden would take better care of the Elemental Stars than Saturos and Menardi would, if that was indeed what they were after.  But she also knew they were in way over their heads.  Who knew what consequences just removing the Stars from their pedestals would have?

         Kraden let out a soft squeal of delight as Isaac slipped the blue star into the mythril bag that Garet held.  "The Mercury Star, holding the power of water!" he breathed to himself.

         Jenna gave him a tolerant look.  Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her feet.  Her unease grew as the stone pillars in the water beyond shifted, some sinking, others rising from the depths.  She suddenly became very worried about Garet and Isaac.  She cast her gaze out and found them, still standing unsteadily next to the statue.

         "Isaac, are you alright?" she called out, her voice echoing through the night air.

         Isaac looked over towards her and called back, "Yeah.  That was a bit freaky though."

         Garet called back, "I don't think we can get back the same way we came."

         "No, you'll have to go around," Jenna returned.  "I just hope the chamber doesn't collapse anymore."

         Isaac nodded and began hopping from pillar to pillar, picking a path towards the next statue.  Jenna had butterflies flying in her stomach.  This was really dangerous for Isaac and Garet.  If the tremors continued, they could end up in serious trouble.  Kraden frowned next to her.

         "I do hope they don't get hurt," he muttered.  "Ah, it looks like Venus is next."

         Jenna returned her attention to the boys.  Isaac was reaching up to grab the golden star, slipping it quickly into the mythril bag that Garet held.  Jenna tensed in anticipation, and sure enough, the tremors started again.  After the pillars had stopped shifting, Jenna anxiously looked towards her friends.  They still seemed to be alright, and were quickly moving towards the next Elemental Star.  

         Kraden was still talking to himself.  "Jupiter will be next.  The pure power of the winds!"

         Jenna was about to turn towards Kraden and tease him when she heard a voice that ran her blood cold.

         "Ah, Master Kraden.  So good to see you again."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Isaac carefully grasped the Jupiter Star and slipped it quickly and carefully into the mythril bag that Garet was holding.  Once the tremors had subsided, Garet took stock of the surroundings and moved towards the final star.

         "Come on, Isaac," he said, motioning.  "The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can go home."

         Isaac moved to follow him, glancing over to see how Jenna and Kraden were doing.  What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

         Standing next to Kraden and Jenna were Saturos and Menardi.

         "Oh no," Isaac moaned.

         "What?" Garet questioned.  Hearing no response, Garet followed Isaac's sight.  "Saturos! Menardi!"

         Isaac watched as Saturos spoke to his companion.  Their voices carried on the cool night air, and Isaac could hear everything the two thieves said.

         "It looks like they've spotted us, Menardi."

         "That's a shame," the blonde woman replied.  "I'd hoped they would get us the last star first."

         "What are you going to do to us?" Jenna's voice demanded faintly.

         Kraden cut in, panicked.  "Once they have the stars, they'll get rid of any witnesses.  I'm afraid they'll do us in!"

         "You shall not be hurt!"

         Isaac blinked at the strange voice.  It didn't come from anyone on the far platform.  Suddenly, a figure appeared from the portal.  His dark hair partially obscured the mask that was covering his face, but it was clear that he had been the one to speak.

         "As long as they cooperate, that is," Saturos added.

         "Do you hear that?" Menardi called to Isaac and Garet.  "Bring us the Elemental Stars or we'll have to take some drastic measures!"

         Garet turned to Isaac.  "What do we do now?"

         Isaac felt his hands ball into fists.  They had lead Saturos and Menardi to the very heart of Sol Sanctum.  There had to be some way out of this jam… but if there was, he couldn't see it.  And he couldn't let them hurt Jenna.

         "We have no choice.  We'll have to give them the Stars."

         "Isaac, no!" Kraden called out, apparently having overheard Isaac's bitter concession.  "You can't give them the Elemental Stars!"

         "We can't let them harm Kraden or Jenna," Isaac said to Garet.

         "Yeah, you're right," Garet said bitterly.  "Guess I'll go give them the stars."  He hopped over towards the platform, mythril bags in hand, when suddenly a blue-haired man just appeared right next to him.  Garet was so startled he nearly fell off the pillar they were on.

         "I'll be taking those," the mysterious man said, holding out his hand.

         "Oh, Alex, you're late," Saturos said.  "This is another of our companions.  You can hand the Stars over to him."

         Garet shrugged and handed Alex the three mythril bags.  Alex then levitated into the air and hovered as he spoke.  Isaac was surprised at the power this mysterious man was so casually displaying.

         "Oh, we'll need you to get that last star for us, as well."

         "What?!" Garet blurted.

         "Did you misunderstand us?" Saturos taunted.

         "We want ALL the Elemental Stars!" Menardi cackled.

         Isaac felt sick inside.  He was handing the power of Alchemy over to these… these criminals.  To the very people who were responsible for the death of his father.

         No! He wasn't going to stand for this! "Saturos!" he called out.  "If we get you the last Elemental Star, you must let Jenna and Kraden go!"

         Saturos and Menardi exchanged a glance.  "I don't think so, little boy," Menardi said venomously.  "We'll be needing Kraden on our little journey."

         Isaac swore under his breath.  He couldn't lose them… he couldn't lose her.  "Jenna, then."

         Saturos paused, then answered.  "Very well, then.  But be quick about it."

         "Wait!" Jenna interjected.  Everyone looked at her.  "What guarantee do we have that you'll hold up your end of the bargain? That you won't harm Kraden?"

         Alex had hovered over and landed beside the group.  "Let him be our guarantee," he said, motioning towards the masked figure.

         Isaac refocused his attention on the strange man.  His dark, messy hair… his slightly erect posture… something about him seemed very familiar.

         Saturos seemed to be debating something.  He smiled slightly.  "Yes, that would work.  You'd have to remove your mask."

         The shadowy figure seemed taken aback.  "R-Remove my mask?" he echoed.

         "Yes, that would work perfectly," Menardi agreed impatiently.  "Get on with it!"

         "Yes," Saturos continued, "it's the only way.  Remove your mask…

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         …Felix."

         The word hit Jenna like a hammer blow.  Felix? He'd died in that storm three years ago… he couldn't be alive… could he?

         "It can't be…" she whispered.

         She watched in disbelief as the dark man ran a hand through his nearly black hair, fidgeting in uncertainty.

         "Very well," he said, straightening.  "I'll do it."

         He half turned and unclipped his mask as Jenna's heart sank into her feet.  When the man turned around again, the face of her brother stared back at her stoically.

         "It is I."

         Jenna sank down to her knees.  "It can't be…you…you died in that storm…" she whispered, overcome with emotion.  Her brother, alive? These past three years?

         "Jenna," Felix said, "I'm sorry."

         "You…You're dead…"

         "I survived that storm, barely.  The boulder knocked me out…"

         "We found him floating, unconscious, in the river," Saturos broke in.  "We rescued him."

         "I've been with them for these three years.  I've experienced a lot," Felix said miserably.

         Jenna felt a single tear slide down her face as she continued to stare at the ground.  Why hadn't he told her… found her? She'd been alone for three years… and now he was back?

         "Why didn't you tell me?" she managed.

         "Jenna, I wish I could have.  I know I've caused you unbelievable grief…"

         "I hate to interrupt this teary reunion," Menardi interrupted harshly, "but we need the final Elemental Star."

         "She's right," Alex broke in.  He glanced sympathetically at Jenna, but she was too absorbed in her turbulent emotions to notice.  All the wounds of the past three years were reopened in her heart.  Her relief at seeing her brother alive battled with her anger at being left alone.  And all the while, her single tear slipped down her cheek and dripped onto the cold ground.

         "You know Felix will not allow them to be harmed," Saturos called to Isaac.  "Now get us the last stone!"

         Jenna dimly heard Isaac and Garet resume their movement as she shook her head, trying to clear her emotions.  She lifted her head to look into her brother's eyes, but he quickly averted his gaze, focusing on Isaac and Garet.  Jenna stood shakily and was steadied by a hand on her back.  She glanced over to see Kraden smiling sadly at her, and she wiped her eyes, determined to get out of this situation.  Jenna turned her attention to Isaac and Garet just in time to see Isaac remove the Mars Star and slip it into the mythril bag that Garet held.  The customary tremors started up as Menardi called out, "Excellent! Now bring it here!"

         Just as she finished speaking, a huge quake rocked the chamber.  Jenna was thrown from her feet and landed hard on her right shoulder.  She felt pain shoot up her right arm as she struggled to regain her balance.  Next to her, Kraden was sprawled face down on the ground.  Menardi had dropped to one knee, and Alex was hovering just above the ground.

         As Jenna struggled to get up, she felt someone lift her by her good arm, and she turned to stare into her brother's face.  He returned her stare for a moment, then spoke.

         "Are you all right?"

         "Yeah," Jenna said, grimacing.  "My shoulder-"

         She stopped suddenly at the sight around her.  The entire platform was surrounded by a huge column of white steam.  A tremendous roar reverberated around the chamber.  The rumbling had not ceased, and the steam was hissing furiously.  The temperature of the room had risen quite uncomfortably, and the tremors were getting increasingly more violent.

         Of Isaac and Garet, she saw nothing.

         "What's happening?" Menardi asked angrily.

         "The chamber is collapsing," Alex said in wonder.

         "NO! Not again!" Saturos screamed, the first sign of him losing his calm.

         Somehow, that just made Jenna more frightened.

         "What is THAT?" Menardi asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

         Jenna peered through the haze, barely making out the outline of… an eye?

         "The Wise One!" Kraden breathed reverently.

         The being drifted closer, and Jenna could finally discern the shape of an eye, embedded in a floating boulder.  She stared at it, uncomprehending.  

"It must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars!" Saturos cried.  

The giant eye flicked from person to person in the group.  When it locked stares with Jenna, she felt a huge presence emanating from the living rock.  It nearly overwhelmed her, and she was forced to avert her gaze.

"Such power!" she heard Alex breathe next to her.

The rock finished surveying the group, then drifted into the mists again.

"We should leave now," Alex said, breaking the trance.

"We can't leave until we have the last Elemental Star!" Menardi argued.

"I agree with Alex," Saturos interrupted.  "It's far too dangerous here.  We'll have to come back for the Mars Star."

"What about Isaac and Garet?" Jenna interjected.

Saturos glanced through the mists.

"Forget them.  They will not survive."

"No!" Jenna cried.  "You can't leave them here!"

She ran to the edge of the platform and searched the rapidly thinning mists, the tears welling in her eyes again.  "Isaac!" she called out desperately.

"Jenna!" came the reply.

Jenna could just barely make out her friends through the mist.  Her tears overflowed and started anew as she whirled back to hear Saturos continuing the argument with Menardi.

"We cannot delay any longer.  The two boys are no longer relevant."

"But Saturos, what if they do survive? They'll have the Mars Star," Menardi pointed out tensely.

Saturos thought for a minute.  Then he turned his gaze to Jenna.  "We'll take them with us."

"Saturos!" Felix interrupted angrily.  Jenna's tears continued to flow.

"That would be wise," Alex agreed.  "They will be sure to come after them."

"And if they want them back, they'll have to bring the Mars Star," Menardi finished.

"Do whatever you want with me," Kraden interrupted, "but leave Jenna out of this."

"A noble offer, old man, but we have no choice," Saturos shook his head.  "She is our only insurance that we will get the Mars Star."

"You said you'd leave Jenna out of this!" Felix yelled, incensed.

"Felix, if we leave Jenna behind, she'll surely perish in this eruption.  Is that what you want?"

Felix halted just in front of Saturos, fuming.  As they stood, facing off, a huge plume of lava shot up in the distance.  Another massive tremor shook the ground, causing Jenna to stumble to the ground.  

"Jenna!" came Isaac's voice.

Jenna could no longer answer.  She knelt on the trembling ground, sobbing horribly.  She couldn't let Isaac and Garet die like this!

"Can we continue this elsewhere, Felix?" Saturos said quietly.

Felix was silent, then answered, "Fine.  Let's go."

"Finally," Menardi grumbled.

"Do you hear that?" Saturos called out to Isaac.  "If you want to see your friends again, you'll bring us the Mars Star!"

The chamber was rocked by another explosion.  Jenna felt someone pick her up roughly and shove her towards the portal.

"Let's go, girlie," Menardi growled.

"Hey!" Felix said, jumping into Menardi's face.  "Don't push my sister!"

"Menardi, that's enough," Saturos snapped.  Menardi looked at her companion, then spat in disgust and walked through the portal.

Saturos motioned to the scholar.  "After you, Master Kraden."

Kraden took one last look at Isaac and Garet, then disappeared through the portal.  Saturos quickly followed him.  Felix gestured towards the portal, and Jenna trudged towards the portal.  She looked at Isaac and Garet, standing helpless as another lava plume shot up.

"Garet! Isaac!" she called out despairingly.  "Don't die!"

She let her tears flow freely as the merciful light enveloped her.

**A/N: Whew! Time for review responses.  These include all the ones I received, even if ff.n has failed to post them:**

**Venus Rose: Yes, it is my plan to write the entire game.  However, life is what happens while you're busy making plans, so we'll see how far I get.  Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Jyru(x2): Thanks for your patience! I also enjoyed Garet's discovery of the secret passage.  You're probably correct about most of the sidequests you listed, but as of right now I plan to do the Force psynergy.  Thanks for your encouragement!**

**Mikaa(x3): Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list!! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, I'm glad you like the story.  I'm aware of people's feelings about pairings, but my philosophy is this: If it's well-written and convincing, people should like it, no matter what the pairing is.  If they don't, they don't have to read my story.**

**And just for the record, this is definitely Jenna/Isaac, probably Felix/Sheba, and I don't know if I'm going to involve Garet, Mia, Ivan, etc. in a romance or not.  I will see where the story takes me!**

**And for all who haven't, you should take the time to read Mikaa's Love Line.  A fine story.**

**Empress Dotdotdot:  Ooooh… another lollipop!!  Thanks for your compliments (and the lollipop)!**

**I believe that is all.  If I missed you, drop me a line and I'll be sure to include you in the next chapter!  Follow the example of the wonderful people above and R+R!**

**-AE**


	5. The Council of Vale

**Disclaimer: I own a broken laptop.  And for those who haven't realized it yet, I don't Golden Sun.**

**A/N: Yes, my laptop is broken, which is why things have been a little slow recently.  But I'm getting it fixed…slowly.  Onwards!**

         Isaac watched helplessly as first Jenna, then Felix, and finally the strange blue-haired man escaped through the portal.  He emerged from behind the statue and stood, lost in a turbulent swirl of emotions.  Jenna was safe, but she had been kidnapped by the very people who were responsible for the deaths of her family.  And Felix!  Isaac had never imagined he'd see Felix alive again.  Isaac had too many questions about him to be sure about his motivations.  Why was he with Saturos and Menardi?  Where had he been these three years?  And why had he been so reluctant to reveal his identity?

         "Um, how do we get out of here?"

         Isaac's thoughts were interrupted by Garet's inquiry.  Isaac looked around him.  The ground was still shaking, and lava plumes occasionally shot up from fissures that were forming in the earth.  Isaac quickly realized that Garet had the most pressing question.  If he didn't get out of here alive, he could do nothing to help Jenna… and he would get no answers from Felix.

         Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be an obvious escape route.  "I have no idea, Garet."

         Garet fidgeted nervously atop their perch.  "I guess coming here wasn't a very good idea."

         Isaac bitterly chuckled at Garet's understatement.  They had violated a sacred sanctum, given the hidden power of Alchemy to two thieves, had their friends kidnapped, and were unlikely to escape with their lives.  Yeah, probably a bad idea.  He slowly leaned over the edge to see if he could find an escape route.

         "Garet! We're in deep trouble!" he cried.

         "What now?" Garet exclaimed.

         "There's lava, and it's rising towards us!" Isaac yelled, his cry deafened by the rumbling of the chamber.

         Garet joined his friend and glanced over the side.  He quickly ran to the opposite side of their perch.  "It's coming from over here, too!"

         Isaac stood up and edged to the center of the island, Garet at his back.

         "What's happening?" Garet yelled.

         "We're in the middle of a volcano," Isaac called back grimly.  "And it's erupting!"

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Garet's blood ran cold at Isaac's proclamation.  The anger that had been boiling in his veins was replaced with cold fear.  Fear at the realization he wasn't going to survive.  First Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped… and by her own brother, at that!  Garet couldn't believe that Felix was in league with Saturos and Menardi.  That guy… Garet swore an oath to himself: if he ever escaped this alive and met Felix again, he would destroy him.

         Garet was distracted from his thoughts by a sudden jolt to his system, as if a huge presence had joined them.  He looked up to see a giant, floating boulder.  The boulder had a large eye in the center, and it was trained directly on Garet.  The power contained within that gaze froze Garet to the spot, his body tensing involuntarily.

         "I…Isaac?" he managed weakly.

         Isaac turned to look at Garet and stopped suddenly at the sight of the boulder.  No sound escaped his lips.

         "What…is that?" Garet asked to no one in particular.

         The boulder shifted his gaze back and forth between the two boys.  As they stood, locked in its gaze, a huge tremor shook the cavern.  The boulder broke its gaze and glanced down at the rapidly rising lava.  As Garet watched, a blue glow gathered around the boulder, traveling around its surface in wave-like ripples.  It hovered over the lava, and slowly the magma receded.  Garet's mouth hung open.  That must have required unbelievable power!

         {Why do you not flee?} a voice appeared in Garet's head.  It was just like he had thought it himself, except it hadn't originated with his brain.  He glanced around wildly and saw Isaac looking similarly confused.

         "Did you hear that?" he asked him.

         {The chamber has become unsafe.  You must flee immediately!}

         Garet whirled around at the strange voice.  His eyes settled on the hovering boulder, which once again had its intimidating gaze fixed on the boys.

         "Isaac, the rock is talking to us!"

         "I know, Garet, I know."

         {If the four lighthouses are lit, the threat of Alchemy will once again be released upon this world.}

         The chamber shook as lava plumes exploded upwards in the distance.  The lava started to rise towards them again, and once again the rock floated above it.  The blue aura surrounded the strange being and the lava retreated again, more reluctantly this time.

{With the power of the Elemental Stars removed, the magic that holds this chamber together is gone.  The chamber is collapsing.}

         As the strange being spoke, a bright red light flashed from the statue next to them.  It slowly dimmed and split into several glowing orbs that flew into the air and out into the night's sky, scattering as they went.  Garet looked at the other statues and saw similar flashes with different colors, yellow, blue, and violet.

         {The Elemental Djinn… they have returned.}

         "Those are the things Kraden was talking about," Isaac said into Garet's ear.

         Another huge tremor shook the chamber, causing Garet to drop to one knee.  The lava quickly started rising again, approaching their platform at an alarming speed.  The boulder hovered over to the lava and repeated his blue aura trick.  This time, the lava flow only slowed, still threatening to engulf their refuge.  The boulder floated to another area and redoubled his efforts, slowly forcing the magma flow to reverse.

         {The volcano is erupting.  I cannot hold it for long.  You must flee now!}

         Several lava plumes erupted nearby, and Garet ducked involuntarily.  Isaac was looking paler next to him.  Slowly, the lava began to rise yet again.  This time, however, the boulder's efforts seemed to be in vain, as the lava inexorably continued upwards, ready to envelope the two helpless boys.

         {Why aren't you fleeing?}

         "We can't!" Isaac screamed as the lava reached the edge of their platform and slowly started to seep towards them.

         {Ah, I see the problem.  Let me assist you.}

         As Garet stepped over a rivulet of smoldering magma, the entire scene seemed to fade into a bright light.  Garet covered his eyes with his hands until the light faded.  When he looked again, they were back in the Sol room.  Garet looked behind him to find the portal had disappeared.  The rumblings had lessened somewhat but still continued, shaking the entire mountain.  Isaac stood next to him, rubbing his eyes.

         "Did that rock thing save us?" Garet thought aloud.

         "Yeah," Isaac said, "and I'm not sticking around to find out why! Let's get out of here!"

         Garet followed him as he took off down the passageway.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Isaac ran doggedly through the hallway, despite the instability of the ground.  The earthquake was rising in intensity as the volcano readied itself to erupt.  The encounter with that boulder-like…thing… had been eerie, but Isaac wasn't going to complain as long as he had a chance to escape.  Suddenly, Garet's voice interrupted his thoughts.

         "Isaac! The hallway ahead is collapsing!"

         Isaac looked ahead and saw the rock crumbling above a doorway.  He put on more speed as the rocks began to fall, blocking off the passage.

         "We're not gonna make it!" Garet screamed.

         Isaac let out an internal growl, then extended his hand as he ran and channeled his Psynergy.  Through his bond with the earth, he felt the boulders ahead of them as they fell and simply stopped them.  He slowly opened an eye he hadn't realized was closed to see a small gap in the wall before them.  He ran and leapt through the door just as his tenuous hold on the earth slipped…

         "Agh!"

         Isaac rolled as he hit the ground and turned to see Garet halfway through the opening, his leg caught in the collapsed passageway.  Garet grimaced in pain as Isaac ran back to assist him.

         "Get out of here, Isaac! I'm stuck!"

         "No you're not! You're coming with me!" Isaac yelled as he tried to pull Garet's foot out.  It was wedged in too tightly for Isaac to free, and his Psynergy was exhausted.  At a loss for what else to do, Isaac rammed the cave-in, causing the boulders to shift.  As they shifted, he managed to yank Garet's leg out just as a boulder slammed into the rift.  Isaac pulled Garet's arm as he scrambled to his feet to follow.

         "Thanks, buddy! I owe you one."

         Isaac didn't reply.  They reached the pool of water to find most of it filled with rocky debris.  A massive tremor shook the mountain as the two boys half-ran, half-crawled across the pool.

         "We're almost there!" Garet cried.

         Isaac let out a deep breath as they emerged from Sol Sanctum.  They had escaped with their lives…barely.  His relief at escape was quickly replaced with concern for the rest of their party.  Jenna's last desperate plea echoed in his head as Garet and he stumbled down the path, exhausted.  _Don't…die…_

         Isaac made a silent vow to himself.  He would find her.  No matter what.

         Garet stopped suddenly next to him.

         "Uh-oh.  It's grandpa and the elders."

         Isaac sighed.  The mayor and the elders were waiting for them, and they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.  He stepped down the path as Mount Aleph erupted behind him.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Isaac and Garet stood in the center of the healer's sanctum as the mayor paced in front of them.  His mother stood, fidgeting behind him, and the town elders were also gathered.  Isaac and Garet had told the entire story to them, from their first encounter with Saturos and Menardi, to their decision to enter Sol Sanctum, to Jenna and Kraden's kidnapping and the theft of the Elemental Stars.  Isaac had left out that Saturos and Menardi had triggered the storm three years ago.  One crime at a time, he figured.  He now waited nervously while the elders pondered over what they'd told.

         "This is fantastic," Garet's grandfather, the mayor, declared.  "Sol Sanctum held the Elemental Stars of legend?"

         "Vale has been protecting it all these years and we never knew it," another elder added.

         "And now they're stolen, you say?" Isaac nodded to the elder who spoke.  "And Jenna and Kraden kidnapped."

         "And Felix, alive?" the mayor interjected.

         "I swear it was him, grandpa," Garet burst out.  He had let Isaac tell most of the story, only occasionally adding points that Isaac had left out or been unclear on.

         "It was a surprise to see him alive," Isaac added softly.

         The room was dead silent for a while.  Isaac thoughts proceeded glumly.  He had no idea what the elders would do to them now.  He'd probably be lucky if he wasn't exiled or jailed for life.

         "Great healer, you've been quiet," the mayor said, turning to the man.  "What are your thoughts?"

         The healer didn't respond.

         "Great healer?"

         Suddenly, the healer turned, a dazed expression framed by his long white hair and beard.  "I have seen this…boulder…that you speak of.  He has spoken to me in my dreams.  He is the Wise One."

         "The Wise One?" Isaac echoed, intrigued.

         "Yes.  He is a god, sworn to protect the seal on Alchemy," the healer said, pausing uncertainly.  "He is speaking with me now."

         Some of the elders behind Isaac began to whisper.  The mayor looked startled, then asked, "Well, what is he saying?"

         The great healer's eyes were glazed over as he spoke.  "If the four elemental lighthouses are lit, the seal on Alchemy will be broken.  The stolen Elemental Stars must be recovered or the world will fall." He paused, then looked straight at Isaac.  A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the gaze of that one baleful eye.  "You were fated by destiny to enter the heart of the Sanctum.  It is also your destiny to recover the Elemental Stars."

         Isaac felt his heart sink to his shoes.  Fated by destiny?  He had to recover the Elemental Stars?  He stared at the great healer in shock, but the old man was shaking his head, as if awakening from a trance.

         The mayor, if anything, seemed just as shocked as Isaac was.  But he recovered somewhat and turned to the two boys.  "Well," he said, "it seems you boys have a quest to undertake.  If you'll accept it, that is."

         Behind Isaac, his mother spoke out.  "You can't be serious, Norman! They're just boys!"

         "I agree," an elder interjected, stepping forward.  "We can't possibly put the fate of the world in the hands of these two boys!"

         Murmurs ran through the elders.

         "If the Wise One himself deems it prudent," the great healer entered, "then who are we to disagree?"

         The mayor nodded.  "The only thing we can do is give them a choice."  He turned to Isaac and Garet.  "You are aware that this is a terrible burden.  You must each make your own decision.  You can refuse your apparent destiny, or accept responsibility for the fate of the world."

         Isaac took a step back, his head reeling.  He was to be responsible for the fate of the world?  At the suggestion of a god?

         "This is incredible!" Garet exclaimed next to him.  "You can't expect us to make such a decision!"

         His grandfather looked him sternly in the face.  "Nevertheless, that is the decision before you."

         Garet shook his head.  "I can't make that decision." He sighed, then turned to Isaac.  "I guess I'll do whatever Isaac does."

         Isaac locked stares with his friend.  It was all his decision, then.  Accept the quest, or abandon the world to its fate.  It wasn't much of a choice, Isaac realized.  If there was a threat to Weyard, there wasn't much point in staying in Vale, waiting for the world to end.  He would do what he had to.  

Besides, he'd be going after Jenna.  

And he'd get the chance to avenge his father.  

He surveyed the group, realizing they were all waiting for his answer.

         "I…"

         "I'll do it."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Garet's insides twisted as he heard Isaac speak.

         "I accept responsibility for the fate of the world," he heard him say, seemingly confident.

         Garet had no idea what had motivated his friend to say that, but now he was stuck.  He was going on a quest with Isaac to save the world.

         "It's settled, then," his grandfather spoke.  Suddenly, that same voice appeared in his head.

         {You are brave young men.}

         Garet looked up to see the Wise One materialize above the great healer.  The powerful gaze was turned upon him again, but Garet held his ground and stood up straight.

         {The thieves, Saturos and Menardi, will try to light the four beacons.  You must prevent this from happening at all costs.}  The Wise One blinked, then shifted his gaze to Isaac.  {Protect the Mars Star with all of your power, and retrieve its siblings.  The fate of Weyard is in your hands.}

         "We won't fail," Isaac said next to him.

         The Wise One blinked solemnly and disappeared from view.

         "That's it?" Isaac's mother broke the silence.  "Two boys, and all he says is, 'Go save the world!'"

         "Great healer, have you any other advice for them?" the mayor asked hopefully.

         Garet turned to the healer as he closed his eyes.  After a short pause, his eyes reopened and he spoke.

         "Seek the Elemental Djinn.  They will help you on your quest."  The healer walked to the door.  "And good luck."

         Isaac's mother stared at the door where the healer had left, speechless.  The elders looked at one another, then all started moving towards the door, mumbling to themselves.

         "I think it's time to meditate…" Garet overheard as they departed.

         Silence met the closing of the door.  Garet looked at Isaac, whose expression was unreadable.  His grandfather seemed to be deep in thought.  Isaac's mother, however, was furious, and she let them know it.

         "Sending two children off with no advice, nothing?" she exploded.  "Why, it's unbelievable."

         The mayor shook his head sadly.  "There's no help for it, Dora."

         Yet again, the silence was deafening.  Garet shifted uncomfortably.  Isaac stood beside him, unmoving.  His mother gave a defeated sigh.  "When should they leave?"

         Garet's grandfather shook his head again.  "We don't have time to delay.  They need to start as soon as possible."  He looked at the floor, then looked at Garet.  "Tomorrow."

         "Tomorrow?" Garet echoed.  That soon?  It was already the middle of the night!

         "Yes, tomorrow," Dora mumbled to herself.

         "Get some rest, boys," the mayor ordered sternly.  His expression softened a little.  "You'll probably need it."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Isaac was very uncomfortable.  He stood at the gate to Vale, wearing a blue tunic with yellow trimming over tight blue leggings.  A gold-plated belt secured the ensemble at his waist, and a matching cape fell over his shoulders, obscuring his sheathed sword from view.  He wore a leather vest over his tunic for protection, to go along with his leather boots and gloves.  He was in full battle attire for basically the first time, and he just a tad uneasy.  Part of his unease may have stemmed from the huge crowd assembled in the early morning sun to see them off on their quest.

         Garet stood next to him in similar attire.  He wore plain blue pants and a leathery tunic, with heavy boots and leather gloves.  His sword was in plain view at his back.  He too was surveying the crowd uneasily.

         "They must have the entire town here," Garet whispered to Isaac.

         Isaac just nodded wordlessly.  Not the entire town.  His mother wasn't here, and Isaac wasn't sure why.  They had already said their private goodbyes back at the house, in order to avoid a scene at the gate.  Isaac's attention focused back on the crowd as the mayor stepped forward.

         "We cannot delay any longer.  The fate of the world rests in your hands, Isaac, Garet."  The mayor spoke in an undertone, so the villagers couldn't hear.

         "Where's my mother?" Isaac asked.

         The mayor looked at the ground, then back at Isaac.  "You must understand, Isaac.  After losing Kyle, it is very difficult for her to see you leave." He held out his hand, clasping an item.  "She did give me this to give to you."

         Isaac held out his hand, letting the item fall into his hand.  It was a necklace.  Feeling Psynergy spread through his body, he realized it was his mother's prized possession.  The beads of her necklace were charged with a Psynergy called Catch.  It was very useful around the house, and Dora had treasured it ever since Isaac's father had given it to her just before their wedding.  Isaac clasped the beads in his hand and brought it to his chest.

         "Thank you."

         The mayor stepped back and addressed the crowd.  "Residents of Vale, Isaac and Garet are setting out on a great adventure.  Hopefully they will find those who kidnapped Jenna and Kraden and bring them safely home.  Let's give them a warm adieu!"

         The crowd erupted into cheers.

         "Good luck, Isaac!"

         "Take care!"

         "Garet, you'd better come back!"

         "Bye, Isaac!"

         "Garet!"

         "Good luck!"

         Isaac and Garet turned their backs on the crowd and their childhoods, and strode out the gate into the sunrise.

         The quest had begun.

**A/N: Time to start the meat of the game! Review responses follow:**

**Rain Child: Mmmm… thanks for the soup!  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  I heard you've been frozen due to Cooking Lessons.  It's a travesty! =(  We should protest… anyway, have a lollipop.  It'll make you feel better, hopefully.**

**Jyru****: Yep, next chapter begins the real story!  And I have to say, Felix/Sheba wasn't my favorite couple at the beginning, but they've really grown on me since then.  It's a fascinating relationship that I'm probably going to delve into a little later on.  Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!**

**Empress Dotdotdot: Wow, thanks for all the compliments! I think the Isaac/Jenna pairing will be interesting to do from here on out.  Very little time together, and I don't want to turn it into a pining contest (Oh, I wonder where Isaac is… Oh, if only I could see Jenna!)**

**Anyways, I'm now rolling in lollipops!  Thanks so much! =D**

**And thanks to Yuja, who put me on his/her favorites list!**

**So next chapter: Vault! If you haven't reviewed, please do so.  I haven't gotten one in four or five days! =(**

**-AE**


	6. Bandits in the Vault

**Disclaimer: In the past six weeks, I've not yet managed to secure the right to Golden Sun.  They are still the property of Nintendo/Camelot.**

**Author's Note: I'm back after a long absence due to computer problems, vacation, and writer's block.  Next week I head to college, so this may be the only update for awhile.  If they haven't already given up, hopefully my faithful readers will stay with me during the transition.  Without further ado, here's the next chapter:**

         Isaac flopped down onto the ground.  They'd been walking for close to three hours, by his estimation, and there was still nothing left in sight besides trees, grass, and the same winding road.  Garet sat heavily next to him and glanced over at his friend.

         "Do you think we've even moved at all?" he grumbled irately.  "I've been seeing the same thing this entire morning!  You'd at least think there would be a turn in the road or something."****

         Isaac glanced in the direction they were traveling.  "The mayor said something about a city down in this direction.  He said we'd be there sometime in the afternoon."

         "What time do you think it is?" Garet wondered.

         Isaac looked at the sun.  "I'd say it's just after lunch time."

         Garet's head snapped to Isaac.  "Then why aren't we eating yet?"****

         Isaac shook his head and opened his backpack.  In the short time that they'd slept last night, some of the villagers had arranged supplies and food for them to bring on their quest.  He grabbed a sandwich out of his pack and tossed one over to Garet.  They both began to munch on their food, content to sit in silence.

         Isaac went over what the mayor had said about the city, Vault.  It was nestled in a small valley at the crossroads of Eastern Angara.  It was mainly a residential settlement, with small amounts of trading in stone.  It was also the most likely place that Saturos's party would have stopped after leaving Vale.  Hopefully they could pick up some clues there to figure out where they went next.

         "Hey Isaac," Garet started.

         "Yeah?" the Venus adept responded.

         "Do you really think we stand a chance?"

         Isaac looked over at his friend, surprised.  "What do you mean?"

         Garet looked down at the ground.  "I mean, they have half a day's head start on us.  We have no idea where they're going.  And let's face it: Saturos and Menardi by themselves are more powerful than we are."  Garet's face seemed to harden.  "And with Felix and that blue-haired dude on their side, how can we possibly overcome them?"

         "We have to," Isaac said simply.  "I have no idea how, but we must stop them.  If what the elders said was true, the fate of the world is at stake."  Isaac swallowed, then continued.  "Besides, we have to save Jenna and Kraden."

         Garet was quiet for a moment.  "I hope they'll be safe."

         Isaac thought of Jenna in the hands of Saturos and Menardi.  He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear out the image.  "Felix is there.  I don't know what he's doing with Saturos and Menardi, but he won't let them hurt his sister.  We have to trust in that."

         Garet nodded, finishing off his sandwich.  Isaac ate his last few bites in silence, briefly wondering who he was trying to convince of Jenna's safety.

         Suddenly, his eye caught something moving behind Garet.  He stood up quickly, hand going to his sword hilt.  Garet saw his friend's movement and whirled similarly.  The creature that confronted them was like nothing Isaac had ever seen before.  It stood no more than a foot off the ground, a squat brownish creature with a white patch on its front and large blue orbs on the sides of its heads.  Isaac guessed they were eyes.  The creature seemed to be waddling towards them, though how it moved at all on such small feet was a mystery to Isaac.  It didn't seem to have any arms.  All in all, Isaac decided, it was a quite comical creature to look at.

         "I don't like the look of that thing," Garet muttered suspiciously.

         "I don't know if… wait, Garet!" Isaac called as his friend drew his sword and leapt for the creature.  Shaking his head, Isaac drew his sword and followed Garet into battle.

         Garet's sword struck the creature in the left shoulder.  The thing fell back, and suddenly the ground beneath Isaac shook horribly.  Both Garet and he fell to the ground hard.  Isaac was the first to recover his footing, and charged the creature with his sword raised.  The little thing dodged surprisingly nimbly and rammed Isaac as he went past.  He sprawled to the ground in an ungainly manner, scrambling quickly to his feet.  Suddenly, the little creature lit on fire.  It stumbled backwards, seemingly stunned, and Isaac was about to follow up Garet's Psynergetic assault when a voice rang out.

         -Wait!-

         Isaac aborted his attack in mid-air, rolling as he hit the ground to come up on one knee.  The voice in his head had been loud and clear.  He looked around for the source of the voice and his eyes rested on the small creature they'd been attacking.

         -You're Adepts, aren't you!-

         Isaac looked at Garet, who was looking similarly confused.

         -You used Psynergy on me.  You, the spiky-haired one.-

         Garet looked at the small creature in surprise.  "Are you talking to me?"

         -I see you're the intelligent one.- the voice sounded sarcastically in Isaac's head.  -Yes, I am!  I don't know why I missed it before, but you're Adepts!-

         "Yes, we are," Isaac stepped in.  "But who are you?"

         -I am a Djinni of the Venus alignment.  My name is Flint.-

         Isaac started.  "You're an Elemental Djinni?"

         -Yes, I am.  I was separated from my Djinn sisters when Mount Aleph erupted.-  Now that Isaac thought about it, the voice in his head was definitely female.  -I've been trying to find them since then, but I don't travel very quickly.-

         "Hey," Garet interrupted, "didn't the Great Healer say something about Djinn?"

         Isaac nodded.  "He said they would help us on our quest."

         -You are on a quest?  Do you suppose I could travel with you while I look for my sisters?-

         Isaac glanced at Garet, who shrugged.  "Yeah, sure.  I don't know if we'll have time to help you find your friends, though."

         Flint seemed to consider that.  -I have a feeling you will, Isaac of Vale.-

         "How do you know my name?" Isaac asked, surprised.

         -We are of the same elemental alignment.  I am thus attuned to you, Isaac.-  Flint waddled over just in front of Isaac.  -This also makes you most suitable for my powers.  I can aid you in battle.  Do you accept me, Isaac?-

         Isaac nodded.  "You can join us."

         -I join you!-

         With her final proclamation, Flint dissolved in front of Isaac.  The young Adept staggered backwards in shock, only to watch as the bright points of green light that had once been Flint circled around him with increasing speed.  Suddenly, the points of light pierced into Isaac's chest.  He gasped in surprise, but soon realized he felt no pain.  He felt Garet's hand on his shoulder and turned.

         "Isaac, are you all right?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

         "Yeah, I'm fine," Isaac responded.  "It didn't hurt at all."  He glanced up at the sun.  "Hey, we'd better get going if were going to make it to Vault before dinner."

         Garet sheathed his sword and picked up his pack.  "All right, if you're sure you're okay.  What do you think happened to Flint?"

         Isaac slung his pack over his shoulder and shrugged.  "I'm not sure."

         The two boys continued down the path, once again silent.

         -_I have not abandoned you, Isaac._-

         Isaac jerked his head at the voice.  "Flint?"

         Garet glanced at Isaac.  "What'd you say?"

         -_He cannot hear me anymore._-

         "Nothing," Isaac mumbled to Garet.

         _Why can't he hear you? _Isaac thought.

         -_I am inside of you.  I've become part of your Psynergy, melding my essence with yours.  Thus, you can hear me, but your friend cannot._-

         _So that was what that whole explosion thing was about._  Isaac guessed.

         -_Correct.  It took me a moment to complete the melding, but my powers are now at your disposal._-

         One phrase that Flint said stuck in Isaac's mind as they traveled along the rocky road.  _Powers? What kind of powers?_

         -_It is somewhat complicated.  I have melded my essence with your Psynergy.  This naturally strengthens all of your Psynergy, making it more effective.  But while I've been absorbed into your Psynergy as a whole, I can also be used as a separate part._-

         _Wait, _Isaac thought, _you're in my Psynergy, but also separate?_

         -_Yes.  I have no better way to explain it.  Each Djinni has a unique power that they can lend to their ally.  In order to use this power, we detach ourselves from your Psynergy core.  This means we no longer augment your Psynergy, but our unique powers can be very useful in battle._-

         Isaac's attention was brought back to his surroundings as Garet gave a cry.

         "Isaac, we've got some wolves charging us!"

         Isaac drew his sword as the two wolves attacked.

         -_Ah, this is a great opportunity.  Attack a wolf with your sword, and I shall demonstrate my power._-

         Isaac followed Flint's suggestion and lunged at a wolf, bringing his sword down over his head.  Just before the blow landed, Isaac felt a power travel through his sword arm and into the blade.  As steel impacted flesh, Isaac's sword flashed gold and sliced cleanly through the wolf's chest, killing the beast.  Isaac stood back, surprised.

         |_well done.  my power is to strengthen your sword blade._|  Flint's voice was different somehow.  It seemed to echo from the air around Isaac.  |_now i have exited your body, but i remain in the air around you.|_

         By the time Flint finished speaking, Garet had dispatched the final wolf.  He glanced at Isaac's wolf in surprise.  "That's quite the blow you landed, Isaac.  You nearly cut it in half!"

         Isaac wiped his blade on the grass nearby and sheathed it.  "I guess so.  Let's keep going."

         Garet nodded and sheathed his blade.  The adepts continued down the path more cautiously than before.

         |_this is the other facet of the djinn's power.  once our power is used, we remain around our ally, essentially charging the air around him with our elemental power.  a skilled ally can focus this essence to summon great powers into battle._|

         _Great powers?_ Isaac questioned.

         |_the more elemental power used, the greater the summoned power.  if enough is used, an adept can even summon the gods themselves._|

         Isaac blinked as he walked.  _The gods? _he echoed blindly.

         |_yes._|

         Isaac's thoughts fell silent as he contemplated that.  Now he knew why the Great Healer had advised them to seek the Djinn.  If they could summon the very gods, then perhaps they would have the power to defeat Saturos and Menardi!

         A short while later, Isaac noticed a strange figure lurching towards them.  "What the heck is that?"

         "I don't know, but it doesn't look very friendly!" Garet responded.  Once the adepts got closer, they could identify their next foe.

         "Ugh, it's a zombie!" Garet groaned, drawing his sword.

         "Wait a second, Garet," Isaac said, putting a hand out to stop his friend.  "Let me take care of it."

         _So how do I summon something?_ Isaac asked Flint.

         |_just concentrate on the elemental power around you and focus it into a point.  you'll get the most powerful summon you can with that amount of energy._|

         Isaac eyed the zombie, then raised both hands over his head.  He concentrated on the energy around him, willing it to manifest itself.  A ball of golden light grew in his hands.  Suddenly, several beams of golden power shot from the sphere, slamming into the zombie repeatedly.  Soon, the undead creature exploded.

         Garet turned to his friend, jaw dropped.  "What the heck did you just do?"

         Isaac dropped his hands sheepishly.  "I've been talking with Flint.  She's inside me now, and she's been teaching me how to use her powers."

         -_And you've learned well._- came the Djinni's voice from within Isaac again.

         "So it didn't just disappear," Garet said, "but it's inside of you?"

         "Yeah," Isaac replied.  "That wolf I killed was with Flint's help.  She hardened my sword as I struck.  And just now, I used her elemental power to summon…"

         -_Venus._-

         "…Venus." Isaac finished.

         Garet still seemed a little shocked.  "Guess I underestimated the little guy."

         "There's a reason the Great Healer told us to find them," Isaac stated.  "These Djinn could be the key to defeating Saturos and Menardi."

         Garet's eyes flashed in recognition.  "All right!"

         "Unfortunately, they won't help us if we don't catch up with Saturos," Isaac pointed out.  "Let's get going!"

         Newly energized, the two boys began to jog down the road.

         _So are you melded with my Psynergy again?_ Isaac asked his Djinni.

         -_Not quite._- Flint's voice sounded tired.  -_It is very exhausting for us Djinni to have our essence used to summon something.  We rejoin our ally directly afterwards, but we need some time to recover from the strain._-

         _Oh, I see, _Isaac thought.  _I'm sorry I wore you out._

         -_Don't be.  It's what I'm here for.  Once I've recovered fully, I'll meld to your Psynergy again.  You'll probably feel it when I do._-

         _All right.  Thanks, __Flint__. Isaac thought.  He climbed to the top of the hill to join Garet.  Below them, several small buildings were clustered together._

         "Is this Vault?" Garet asked.

         "Yeah.  Let's go see if we can find an inn to stay in," Isaac said.

         They started down the hill.

         "Isaac, how come you get the cool little Djinni and I don't? It doesn't quite seem fair."

         "You're just jealous."

         "Shut up."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Ivan was not in a good mood.  Master Hammet and the caravan had left for Kalay yesterday, leaving Ivan behind to look for the Shaman's Rod.  Ivan knew it was his fault that the rod had been misplaced, or stolen, or whatever, but he didn't understand why Hammet had only left him to look for it.  Hammet had been a father figure for Ivan for as long as he could remember, and to just be left behind like that… it hurt.  And even though he wouldn't admit it, Ivan hated being alone.  He was scared; scared that he wouldn't find the rod, scared of failing Hammet.

         At least the mayor had been kind enough to let Ivan stay in his home.  The mayor felt bad for Ivan, and even though he'd offered full assistance in locating the stolen rod, Ivan knew he had other things on his mind.  But he was being a help, since Ivan doubted he could have afforded the prices at the inn for long.  All he could do now was focus on finding the rod and returning to Kalay.  Feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help.

         The problem was, Ivan had no idea where to start.  The eruption had been so chaotic, that it could have been almost anyone who stole the rod while he'd gone for safety.  He had no clues, no leads.  Only vague suspicions.  But one thing he had decided: he couldn't trust anyone.  Anyone could be a thief, anyone could be after Ivan for no good reason.  He needed to do this on his own.

         As his thoughts wound down, Ivan glanced at himself in the mirror.  His straight blond hair fell down into his grayish eyes.  He adjusted his green cape over his shoulders, smoothing his slightly ruffled pink tunic.  He'd never been accepted, even at home in Kalay.  He didn't see why Vault would be any different.  He'd just have to find his master's rod and return to him as soon as possible.

         Suddenly, the door to the mayor's house opened.  Ivan watched uneasily as two boys, both older and taller than himself, walked over to the mayor and spoke with him.  The boy with the messy blond hair seemed to do most of the talking.  The mayor said something and the two boys glanced over at him.  Ivan felt an involuntary spike of fear drive into him.  What could they want with him?  He grabbed his staff off the table and gripped it tightly.  The two boys were coming towards him now, messy-hair in front, spiky-hair in back.

         The messy-haired boy stopped in front of him.  Before he could speak, Ivan closed his eyes and focused.

         _…very young…strange powers…_

"Yes," he spoke, startling the two older boys.  "I do have strange powers." He focused again, eyes still closed.

         _…that looks like Psynergy… is he an Adept too…what's he doing…_

"You have these powers too?  And they're called Psynergy?"  Ivan was surprised, and he found something like hope growing inside him.  Were these two boys like him?  He decided to delve deeper.

         _…got to find Saturos and Menardi… stole the Elemental Stars from __Mount__Aleph__… Jenna kidnapped… I miss her… Saturos trying to unleash Alchemy… he must be stopped… wait, there's that aura again… what's this kid doing?_

         The magnitude of what he was reading in this boy's head floored Ivan.  These two strange boys were trying to save the world!

         "I… I see," he stuttered.  "So… that's what happened."

         "What are you doing?" the larger boy demanded.

         Ivan winced inwardly.  If these people were like him, the last thing he wanted to do was alienate them now.

         "I'm sorry," he said quickly.  "It's just…"  He stepped towards the spiky-haired boy.

         _…I can't believe Isaac is standing for this…_

_         …Garet looks a little scared…_

         "Isaac and Garet," he said, "Nice to meet you."

         Garet took a quick step backwards.  Ivan didn't need his powers to read the fear in his eyes.  He glanced at Isaac, who seemed defensive, and looked at the ground.  "Is… is my mind read really so frightening?"

         Isaac was quiet for a moment, then responded, "Yeah, a little.  Probably because we aren't used to it."

         Ivan nodded, then had an idea.  "Here, give me your hand."  He grasped Isaac's hand, then moved in front of Garet.

         _…Ahh! Stop reading my mind… get out…_

         Isaac took a step back, dropping Ivan's hand.  "Hey, I could read your mind, Garet!"

         Garet seemed a little shaken.  "How come you get to read my mind?"

         "He's right," Ivan said, taking Garet's hand.  He stepped towards Isaac, who shrank back but held his ground.

         _…I hope Jenna's doing alright…_

         "Hey, cool," Garet said.

         Ivan glanced back and forth at the two boys.  They seemed to be relaxing a little bit.  Maybe they'd be willing to help him find his rod and get home.

         "Are you here to help me find my rod?"

         The two older boys exchanged a glance.

         "Ivan," Isaac broke the silence, "If you can read minds, why don't you just use that to figure out who took your rod?"

         Ivan glanced at Isaac.  "I have tried that.  But I have to be within a certain distance to read people's minds.  It looks kind of weird walking up to someone, saying nothing, then walking away."

         "So how can we help?" Garet asked.

         "If you two could just talk to the people while I read their minds, it would be a lot less suspicious," Ivan hesitated, then continued.  "There're three men in specific who I'd like to read.  They showed up in town just before the eruption, and they keep to themselves."

         "All right," Isaac said.  "Let's go."

         Ivan followed his new friends out of the mayor's house.  They stopped just outside the door to acclimate themselves to the sunlight, and as he gazed around he spotted one of the figures he was looking for. 

         "Hey guys, there he is," Ivan declared, indicating the man with his eyes.  Isaac and Garet glanced over in that direction.

         "You mean the guy in the cape?" Garet asked.

         "Yeah," Ivan affirmed.  "He and two of his buddies have a room rented in the inn."

         "Those must be the guys we saw at dinner last night," Isaac said.

         "Oh yeah, I remember them," Garet seconded.  "They did keep to themselves.  Just went straight to their room after dinner.  And they were pretty quiet last night."

         Ivan glanced over at the caped man.  He was standing at the edge of the hill, so they should be able to confront him without too much trouble.  He wondered if his hunch was correct.

         "Well, let's go," Isaac said, striding towards the man.

         Ivan stayed behind the two older boys.  It would be best if he wasn't seen until it was too late.

         Isaac approached the man.  "Hello.  Aren't you staying at the inn?"

         The man spat to the side.  "What's it to you, kid?"

         Ivan realized that Isaac wouldn't be able to delay long.  He sidled around the Venus adept, stood and focused.

         _…it's Hammet's twerp again! He must be getting suspicious… I'd better…_

         Ivan opened his eyes to see his new suspect bolting around Garet, bumping him roughly as he ran past.  Isaac and Garet looked at the young Jupiter adept.

         "Any luck?" Isaac asked.

         "He was certainly startled.  I didn't get anything definite, but I'd like to try to read one of the other ones."  He shook his head.  "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet they're our thieves."

         "They're probably in their room," Garet said.

         "Well, let's go visit them, and hope their buddy doesn't get there first," Isaac said.

         Ivan followed his companions towards the inn.  Isaac and Garet seemed nice enough.  With their help, hopefully he could recover his rod and get back to Master Hammet as soon as possible.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Isaac led the way up the stairs at the inn.  He hoped they would be able to confront the other two men before the third could warn them.  If not, they'd have to use their backup plan to be sure the men were indeed the thieves they were looking for.

         They reached the door to the suspect's room.  Ivan stood directly in front of the door, with Garet slightly to the side.  Isaac caught each of their eyes and nodded.  He raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door.

         The door opened suddenly and a tall man with a rough beard confronted them.  His eyes went wide as he saw Ivan.

         "It's you!" he cried, moving to slam the door.  Garet's foot stepped out and stopped the door.

         "May we come in?" Isaac asked innocently, moving forward into the room.  Ivan and Garet followed behind him.  The man's two companions stood up quickly from the table at the far side of the room.

"Hey, those are the kids I told you about!" the man from the hill cried.

"What do you want?" the leader asked roughly.

Isaac looked at Ivan, who slowly nodded.  "We were just wondering if you knew anything about the thefts in this area," he ventured as Ivan stepped towards the bearded man.

"Hey, keep that kid away from me!" he cried, trying to back up.  Unfortunately, he ran straight into Garet, who had edged around behind him.  Isaac moved to block the other two men as they came to aid their leader.

"What's the big idea?" the second man asked.

"Get out of our way!" the other yelled.

"Ivan?" Isaac called, knowing he couldn't hold the two older men for long.

"All right, let's go!" the younger boy called, moving quickly out of the room.  Garet dodged around the leader and followed suit, with Isaac closing the door behind them as he left.

Outside, Ivan was moving quickly down the stairway.  Isaac and Garet followed him outside the inn, where he stopped.

"Well, Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"It's them, all right," Ivan growled.  "They've got all the stuff they've stolen hidden in a storage room next to their room.  But we should be able to get in through a hole in the roof."

"I remember seeing that hole when we first came in," Garet said.  "They were working on it when we came in."

Isaac led the way around to the side of the inn.  A ladder was propped against the roof, leading up to a rough hole in the roof.

"Wasn't there someone guarding this?" Ivan asked.

Isaac nodded.  "Yeah, there was."

"Wonder what happened to him?" Garet said.

"One way to find out," Isaac shrugged, climbing the ladder.  Ivan and Garet followed him as he climbed down into the storage room.

Isaac looked around in the dusty room.  It seemed mostly bare.  A jagged hole was cut in the floor, and he could see a large rock smoldering beneath.  Across the hole, a large crate leaned against a wall.  As far as Isaac could see, there were no stolen goods.

"Looks pretty empty," Isaac rolled his eyes at Garet's obvious statement.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ivan asked.

Isaac listened closely.  A low muffled thumping was coming from somewhere.

"What is that?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but it's coming from behind that wall," Ivan said, pointing.

Isaac frowned, trying to recall the layout of the inn.  "Shouldn't there be another room between this one and our room?"

Ivan's eyes lit up.  "You're right.  This room isn't big enough."

"Then where's the door?" Garet asked irately.

Isaac scanned the room again.  "It would have to be behind that crate over there."

"Well, let's get moving, then!" Garet suited his action to his words by leaping over and muscling the crate away from the wall.  A small gap was revealed, and without a second glance, Garet stepped through it.  Isaac let Ivan go in front of him, then hopped across the gap and ducked through the doorway.

The most obvious sight in the dimly lit storage room was the young man bound to a chair and gagged.  Isaac recognized him as the young man who'd been repairing the hole earlier.  Garet was busy untying his bonds, so Isaac took the opportunity to glance around at all the stacked crates and chests piled in the corners.

"Look at all this stuff," he commented.

Ivan was picking through some of the goods.  "This is all the stuff that was stolen during the eruption!" he affirmed.

Garet finished untying the captive.  "Thank goodness you came!" the man cried.  "These guys were planning on leaving town tonight."

Isaac looked at him.  "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little sore on the back of my head," he replied, rubbing his head ruefully.  He glanced around.  "We should go get the mayor."

Isaac nodded and was just about to leave when he heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Well, it looks like we've been found out, boys."

**A/N: Just to dispel any possible confusion:**

-text- is Djinni-speak when not captured

-_text- is Djinni-speak when set/recovering_

|_text| is Djinni-speak when standing by_

_…text… _is Ivan reading minds

**Now that that's done with, here are the long-overdue review responses:**

**Empress Dotdotdot: Thanks for all the lollipops, and sorry it took so long for me to keep going!  I'm glad I've convinced you of the merits of Jenna/Isaac.  They are my favorite GS couple.  begin shameless plug I've started a Felix/Sheba story called Gather To Me, so check it out if you're interested! end shameless plug  Thanks for the compliments, and hope you keep reading!**

**Sol Sabre: I like pie, too! Unfortunately, I wrote slower rather than faster… I shall try to remedy that! Thanks for your review!**

**Jryu: J-r-y-u.  My sincere apologies for my error.  I replayed that scene and noticed the hint at Felix's destiny that I missed earlier.  I did miss it, but I don't think it's a huge plot hole.  Maybe I'll go back and replace that chapter to include it, but for now I'm gonna concentrate on trying to get new updates out.  Thanks for your consistent reviews!**

**Rain Child: Yes, the soup was quite hot.  I believe I incinerated a flower bouquet by exhaling.  Thanks for the compliment, and Isaac/Jenna forever!**

**Lady Bulma1: Thanks for the encouragement, and sorry this has taken so long!**

**Silver Shredder: M&M's are good, too.  You can see the beginnings of Ivan's personality in this chapter, and Mia will come soon.  I don't want to give anything away, but I think Mia may be an interesting character in this one.**

**I'm sure someone could find some constructive criticism, but I'll take straight compliments, too! Thanks!**

**Saturos Blueberry Style(x3): Thanks for all your reviews!  As far as Saturos/Alex goes, I honestly don't think I could write that convincingly.  I don't have the basis in either my experience or in the game itself.  This story is based on the game, and I'll stick to that.  But I hope you'll keep reading! Thanks again for the reviews.**

**A guy you don't know: I'm glad someone remembered I existed.  Here's the update!**

**That's all for now, but hopefully I'll get more.  Please, review!**

**-AE**


End file.
